The Lady and the Gunner
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: A lady did not fall for a man below her class. Such things were not done, but Lady Elizabeth was hardly a normal lady. She ran away from a marriage, and was captured while in hiding with her adopted family. She is then rescued by the mutinous crew of the Renown. Adventures will ensue. Not slash despite tags. I wrote this for me and friends. Enjoy.
1. More than Pirate Booty

The Lady and the Gunner

Chapter 1 – More than Pirate Booty

After their adventures in San Domingo, the crew of the _Renown _were tired and ready for the town of Port Royal. However, they had several days at sea to get there and in dangerous waters. Not terribly dangerous for the seventy-four gun ship herself, but there were pirates, privateers, and merchants a plenty here.

They found sails of a pirate vessel out in the open and moved to run her down. Her bottom was low in the water suggesting a high amount of booty to be had. While not under direct orders to engage pirates, the fleet were to bring them if they had no markings of being privateers and therefore paid by the crown to attack the Spanish, French, Portuguese, and indeed even Americans.

This ship was not flying the king's colors and in fact the ominous sight of black flag. The ship was a pirate ship beholden to no country.

Lt. Bush smiled. "Light crew, maybe twenty guns." He looked back at Buckland. "She's at anchor."

"Very good Mr. Bush. The booty will liven them men after our recent misadventure."

"I do say indeed, sir." Bush said.

Hornblower came to them and saluted. "I heard tale of a ship."

"Small pirate ship."

"Do we mean to take her?"

"Aye. You and your choice of men will board her after we soften her up a bit." Buckland said. "To quarters!" He called.

Everyone run around and they turned the ship to engage the enemy. Hornblower and Bush went below where the compliment of the heavy guns were. "Load!" The both barked to the men.

"Gun ready!" Matthews called.

"Gun ready!" Gunner Hobbs said right after.

"Roll them out!" Bush barked.

When in position Bush smiled a little. "Stand clear! Fire!"

"Fire!" Hornblower echoed.

The first barrage of the board side removed the ships center mast. She was a sitting duck as Hornblower made ready to go to her by small boat with Stiles, Matthews, and a handful of others including Mr. Hobbs. While Hornblower did not fully trust the man, he had proved himself well at the fort and was an able fighter with a sword and pistol. He had many years in his majesty's navy and had gained much experience.

They group arrived, but the pirates were not going down without a fight. They fired at the incoming boat, and Hornblower had his men fire back. Several pirates fell and only one of his men. They reached the ship and came up the side, the first up surprised the men standing there who were looking about for them for they had become too close to the ship to see them.

Once aboard the all-out fighting begun as it became clear the pirates were not going to surrender as a French or Spanish boat would. The men of the _Renown_ made their way through the vessel killing any who were there for no one surrendered.

They went into the hold and heard a soft whimper. It was not that of a man, perhaps a boy. They walked forward looking at the guns. Two had been blown out of their cradles and wood was sprayed everywhere.

"Here sir!" Stiles said as he knelt down. A man had a chunk of wood through the side of his head and he lay across a something struggling beneath him. Stiles and Hornblower pushed the pirate to the side and looked down at a young, barely dressed young woman. Hornblower hurriedly pulled down her skirt and knelt pulling off his coat and putting it around her bare shoulders in a futile attempt at modesty. She looked up at him, with terror, but she was also grateful.

Stiles spat on the man who had his drawers around his ankles as he lay to the side. Hornblower gently helped the girl up and noted her arms were bound behind her. He cut her ropes gently and then pulled her to her feet. She looked at him and murmured and then fell backwards. Stiles caught her and lifted her in his arms as she fainted. She had blood on her, a mix of her own and her would be rapist's.

Stiles held her as Matthew stayed beside him. He softly cooed to her as though she were a child as they all stood together looking out across the gun deck for more trouble. "Well this is clearly why they were stopped." Hornblower muttered. "They were out for sport." He looked at the girl. "By God she is young."

In another part of the ship, Hobbs has been making his way with three others. Two of them were killed by pirates around the corners. Hobbs had shot them both and then the third, whom injured his last man by shooting him in the shoulder, he fought with a sword. The man fell, miscalculating how quickly Hobbs could shift his weight and thrust. Behind him were the doors to the captain's quarters.

He turned back to Mr. Reese. "You all right?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

Hobbs nodded and then walked to the doors. He opened one and aimed a gun in. When nothing fired at him he moved heavy door to the side. Still cautious, he looked in, pistol in one hand and sword with the other.

What he found, he did not expect. He looked at the girl standing before him. Her hands were bound by chains, but she still stood like a fighter ready to attack. Her face was bloody and bruising and she had some scratches and finger bruises on her. However, the fire in her eyes gave him pause.

She had fiery red hair and was petite in her size, but looked all the world like a fighter with her fists up ready to do battle. She looked at him and dropped her hands slightly. "Who the bloody hell are you?" The Irish Brogue certainly matched her hair he mused as he lowered his weapons.

"Hobbs, Gunner, or His majesty's Ship _Renown_. And you are miss?"

"Eliza." She said looking at him. Those dark eyes. He could lose himself in them, but for now he needed a clear head.

"How did you come to be here?"

"Long story really, but I thank you all the same." She said.

He looked at her. "You are welcome. You will need to come with me."

She wore soft slippers and her peasant skirt did not match the bodice she wore that looked to be a merchant class. She looked at him and lifted her arms. "You wouldn't happen to know where the key is, would you?" She asked looking at him.

"No." He turned back to the man who had fallen behind him. She moved passed him and straddled the man's chest as she began searching his cloak.

He smiled a little and then pressed her a little to the side and helped look on the one side. "This is the captain then?"

"Aye. He took the loot from my father's ship." She looked up sharply. "June!" She gasped.

He sighed lifting the key as she ran toward the mid-ship. He nodded to Reese. "Get yourself to the boat will you."

"Right away." He said nodding and moved toward the stairs to take him to the deck.

The girl made it to the guns and looked about. "Where is she? That rat of a Boatswain liked her. Where did he put her?!"

Hobbs came to her and gently touched her shoulder.

She looked up at him desperately. "She's my sister. What did they do to her?"

She found him lying on the floor and kicked him as hard as she could. "You motherless bastard. What did you do to her?!"

She was reduced to sobs and Hobbs came to her and gently touched her arms afraid she might do herself injury.

"Treated her unkindly." Hornblower said cutting into her thoughts.

Both of them looked up. She took a step to him the chains on her wrists clinking. "She is alive?"

"Yes. She is aboard the dingy. Mr. Hobbs. See the women safely to the _Renown_ and then send back ships. There is much booty to be had."

The man nodded. "Aye, Aye sir."

"It isn't booty. It belongs to the town of Port Royal. My father was a merchant and the good are from our ship, sir."

"All the same we are headed there and you both are in need of medical attention. If you please, Mr. Hobbs."

Hobbs nodded and looked at the girl. "If you would follow me, Miss Eliza."

"I will not. I will see that my father's shipments are handled with care and…" Hobbs looked at Hornblower and rolled his eyes before he spun the girl about and put his shoulder into her waist. He held one of her arms as he lifted her up, the other arm firmly over her legs and skirt.

By God she weighed nothing at all to the man who made his living moving twenty-four pounders about. Her wiggling was not helping matters for a man who had been without a woman for nearly six months. She was full of spirit and beautiful.

She realized what he was doing and gasped. She tried to fight, but her skirt and her bound hands made it impossible as the large gunner walked up the mid ship stair and onto the deck. "This could have gone so much easier if you had just come on, Miss Eliza." He chuckled and held her firmly as he walked to the ship and then lowered her down to the other men. Once in he climbed in himself.

She glared at him and he smiled at her disarmingly. "Welcome aboard, Miss Eliza." He reached for her hand. At first she fought, but a look from him caused her to pause. "Better." He muttered and then put the key he had to the locks at her wrists. He undid one and then the other. The chain dropped with a clang and she rubbed her heavily bruised wrists. It was clear she had been in them for days on end and she gasped as feeling came back to her hands in a rush.

She shivered at the breeze and Mr. Hobbs removed his jacket and put it about her shoulders. It was still warm from his body and she sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Hobbs."

He nodded. "Now to the middle if you please, Miss Eliza." He said.

She nodded and went to where there was a space. She gasped seeing the wrapped up body of June in a small sail. She was pale and there was blood. The girl fretted and Hobbs nodded to the men to row back to the ship.

It took some time to get there and then they unloaded the injured June first, calling for Doctor Clive. The doctor came and he looked down at the young patient. "Mother of God. Where did you find her?" He asked. He touched her face and down her neck to feel for a pulse. He found one, though it was weak.

"Below decks, sir. She is Miss June. Miss Eliza will be up shortly." Mr. Hobbs called.

The doctor nodded calling for his assistant.

Hobbs looked at the girl. "We are going to tie a rope about you and lift you up, Miss Eliza. Don't be afraid.

She sighed. She did not have the strength to argue. Hobbs caught the rope that was swung over. One loop he put around under her arms and the other he smiled and nodded for to sit. He looked up. "And heave, steady as she goes!" He called.

The girl was lifted in increments as the men pulled. She almost laughed as Mr. Hobbs climbed his way up to the deck with a rope. He made quick work and she was hoisted clear of the side. Hobbs looked at the men. "Easy now, let slack."

The girl was lowered until she was just above the deck. Stiles held the loop so she could step out of the bottom and Hobbs nodded for her to lift her arms. As she did so the loop was raised over her shoulders and head and she was free.

She took a few hesitant steps and then sighed as she found that the deck was sturdy. Mr. Hobbs turned. "Mr. Buckland, Mr. Hornblower sends his compliments and asks for land boats be sent to collect the treasures from the hull."

"Very good, Mr. Hobbs. See the girl safely below and to the doctor for care. God knows what they have suffered from pirates."

"Aye, Aye, sir." Hobbs said. "Miss Eliza if you will follow me."

She nodded and reached out a hand so she would not lose him in the densely packed lower deck as the men moved about. They reached the sickbay and Hobbs nodded. "Miss June is inside." He said.

He turned to go, but her hand shot out and gripped his wrist. He turned back and looked at her with his vivid blue eyes. She smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you, Mr. Hobbs."

He colored a little as she turned away and went into the sickbay where the doctor and his assistant were making the other girl comfortable. The then moved to go oversee the boats, but the place where he cool lips hat touched his warm cheek still felt like the cool breath of winter upon him.

"Ah, you must be Miss Eliza." The doctor said looking up from stitching a wound on June's arm.

"How is she?" Eliza asked. She was clearly the elder, but she was still growing into her woman's body placing her about seventeen or eighteen. He placed June at closer to fourteen.

"She has lost a great deal of blood." The doctor said honestly. "She also has suffered much in your captivity." He said quietly.

She swallowed and nodded as she caressed June's hair. Tears came to her eyes. "This never would have happened if Angelique had not died."

"Who was that?"

"Her mother." She said.

"So you share the father, but not the mother. Explains the difference in how you look."

She nodded. "Father did not trust us on the care of anyone else. And now he is dead." She said. A single tear dropped from her eye to June's hand.

The doctor sighed and turned his attentions to her. "Come you need to rest. You are overwrought." He reached for some water. He put in three drops of something and handed it to her. "Drink that down."

She did so and then sighed as she moved to stand. She blinked. What was going on? She took a step and then suddenly she knew no more. The doctor caught her as she fell and then gently lifted her into the hammock nearby in the sickbay. Her sister was laid in the bed against the wall for observation. He pulled the blankets up on them both and sighed.

June woke an hour later, but there glazed look to her eyes and the doctor touched her brow. She had a fever. He gave her laudanum as well in a bit higher dose. He also laid a cool cloth on her brow. She soon was sleeping again.

Mr. Bush came down and looked at the sleeping pair. "Are they well?" He whispered.

"The elder suffers only ligature marks and minor cuts. The younger lost much blood, mostly from the splinters of wood I pulled out of them."

"Anything else?"

The doctor coughed a little. "The younger's virtue is not intact sir."

"I beg your pardon?" Bush looked at him startled.

The doctor lifted his hand and Bush frowned. "I mean she was raped, repeatedly. There is bruising on bruising on her inner thighs and she too was bound."

Lt. Bush hung his head. "Poor girl. She can't be more than fifteen."

"No."

"Will she make it through this?"

"Pray for her. The night is critical. The fever she has could take her." The doctor said sadly.

"Keep me posted, Doctor."

"I will, sir."

Bush moved on and the doctor watched him go before returning to his charges. These poor girls. His daughter was ten and he could not imagine having her beat and raped so. He was not sure if the elder had been, but with a ship of men and two young women captives…

He sighed. It would be a long vigil with the pair of them through the night.


	2. Retribution

The Lady and the Gunner

Chapter 2 – Retribution

Eliza came onto the deck to get some air. She had been on the ship for two days now. Her sister was battling a fever, but there was little she could do other than fret about it. The men were working, but it was Gunner Hobbs who noticed the female presence among them. He looked up at her and smiled a little.

"Miss Eliza. How are you?" He asked politely.

"Well enough." She said. In truth she was weary. She had spent the first day below the deck. She had had supper with the acting captain, Buckland and his officers after she had woken from sleep. The officers had mostly eaten, but invited her to join them.

It was a pleasant affair and it had taken some hours. She had sipped her claret wishing it would take away the pain and mental anguish. She had revealed to them that she was seventeen, her sister fourteen, and when their mother had died, their father had little choice than to bring them with him. All the people he knew in Jamaica were men and not the sort two virginal should be around. It was Lt. Bush who noted her mannerism were a lot more proper than he would have expected and she drank claret as though she had had it before. She smiled and had remarked her mother kept a very proper household. All the officers thought her charming and witty and when she finally was too tired to speak without yawning, Mr. Bush saw her to the doctor's sick bay. The doctor offered her some water and then turned to his own bunk as she dozed off. She had slept well that night, perhaps helped by the alcohol and the laudanum laced water the doctor had given her. She woke in the morning to June move as she slept.

Her fever still raged, but she had lived through the night. Eliza put another cool rag on her brow and then climbed back into her hammock to rest for a time longer. The doctor found her reading next to her sister. The man was kind and commented it was well she had remained there. The ship had 700 men aboard and the two women and he did not like the thought of her alone, out and about at night.

For now, after seeing her sister looked after, the girl sighed, the sun on her face before looking at Hobbs. "This ship is huge, how does one not get lost?"

He chuckled. "I have lived on this ship for nearly thirty years. One gets used to it."

She nodded. He went about his work checking the guns since she seemed to be well enough off. She went to the edge and hopped up expertly onto a barrel and sat down, drawing one knee up. She then looked over the waves holding the ropes a little. She began to sing in Gaelic about the sea. All about paused listening to her words, some of the Irishman knowing the words.

Hobbs leaned against a canon listening and then he smiled. Her song ended and she looked about. She flushed realizing everyone, including the officers, had been listening. She hopped down and pushed her hands over her skirts before moving, her head up to the stair to go back down below.

Hobbs coughed and she looked at him. He dipped his head. "It was beautiful, Miss Eliza."

She nodded and disappeared.

Z+Z

That night tragedy struck.

Eliza was eating with the officers when the doctor walked in. He coughed and the men looked at him. "Dr. Clive. Have you come to join us?" Buckland asked.

"No, sir. I came for Miss Eliza."

"Why?" She asked rising.

He looked at her and his face fell. "I'm so sorry."

"No!" She gasped. "No! You are lying!" She cried and pushed passed him running out into the middle of the men. Shaking her head as the music stopped she ran up the stairs and onto the deck. She could hardly breathe as she went to the side and threw up. Her stomach heaved and finally she was reduced to sobbing against the rail.

She felt hands upon her. "You do not want to be so close, my dear." A gently voice told her. She looked up and saw Gunner Hobbs standing over her with a light.

She turned away and sighed trying not to weep.

"What has happened?"

"My sister…she…"

He swallowed and looked skyward. "I am sorry." He breathed. He set down the lamp and looked at her. He crossed himself and sighed. "A prayer for her soul."

She nodded and then turned to him, needing comfort. She pressed her face against his chest. It was rough and sweat fouled, but comforting as he wrapped an arm about her to steady her. She sobbed harder and was in near hysterics until her body finally gave out. Hobbs caught her against him and lifted her body in his arms. Not many were on the deck, most were enjoying the party of sorts below, but Hobbs carried her to the sick bay and tenderly laid her down on the medical bed in the middle before calling for the doctor. She was still sobbing, weaker now, but her body could no longer move or protest as he touched her hair in a vain attempt to comfort her as well as he could.

The doctor came and his hand dropped away. The young Miss June had been wrapped in a hammock and it sealed for her to be buried at sea. It lay nearby and Miss Eliza seemed to notice. Hobbs followed her eyes and put himself between her and her sister. "Don't look, Miss Eliza. Don't." He looked at the doctor. "Can we not move the body, for pity's sake?"

The doctor had the girl drink some rum laced with laudanum and soon she quieted all together. The doctor sighed and Hobbs looked at him. "What did you do to her?" He demanded.

"She will sleep now. I gave her some Laudanum, God knows she needs it."

Hobbs nodded.

"Her sister?" He asked looking back.

"We will send her tomorrow morning."

Hobbs nodded and left.

Z+Z

"We commend her body to the deep. Ashes to Ashes and Dust to dust." Buckland said reading from a book before him.

The small body of June was dropped over the side. She hit with a small splash. Eliza stood quietly, quivering, saying nothing, but tears rolled down her cheeks. At the splash she let out a gasp and shut her eyes tight as she turned to the side.

Two large hands were on her shoulders. "She is in a better place now, Miss Eliza." Hobbs said. "No one can hurt her anymore and she is safe."

Eliza nodded and turned to him. Her eyes searched his as she stepped to him and pressed her face to his jacket. His hand went to her hair in a reassuring gesture. Many of the men were on deck to give the girl a good send off and now dispersed.

Hornblower looked at Hobbs and nodded. "When you are able, see her to captain's quarters, Mr. Hobbs."

"Very good sir." Hobbs said.

After a time he walked with the girl to the captain's quarters. Captain Buckland had remained in his own modest cabin, but had felt the girl would do well there and Hobbs made sure she was well enough to sit down before leaving her for his duties.

Z+Z

It was night when the alarm went up.

Eliza woke to the sounds of clanging steel and angry voices. The ship had been taken by surprise, but still the boarding party was small and was looking for something. A smaller group went aft and Eliza looked out the window and recognized the ship.

She pulled on her clothing, hiked her skirt sides the sides. She looked about and found a sword, the captain's sword and drew it. It was a fine weapon and she touched it reverently. She smiled. The downside to this young hoyden was her father wishing for a boy. He taught her to do well in society, but also under the pretext of dancing classes, taught her sword play. She had learned well and had entered a couple of tournaments dressed as a man and won. Her father had never revealed her sex, but he was as proud of her as any son. That was until he wished her to marry and then she had refused. When major had tried to force her she had cut him, with a knife and run, without looking back.

She opened the door and saw the three men coming. They noticed her and ran for her, but she blocked the knife of one with her sword, and twisted, shooting the second in the rib cage. The man shoved his weight at her and she yelped as she was pushed over some boxes and landed flat on her ass. Her skirt was hiked up to her knees as she looked up angry.

"Well, well, you little hoyden. Death falls you everywhere." The silky voice of a man she hated said as he moved to her other side.

"Run, Miss Eliza!" Came a new voice as he leapt at the man who had pushed her bringing him to the floor.

"Hobbs?!" She gasped and rolled out of the way as a sword clashed down.

She rolled to her feet and crouched. The pirate smiled. "You got my brother killed you little bitch, and now I will kill you." He said.

She parried his blade and punched the man. She gasped as it hurt her hand, but the man had been caught off guard. He grunted as blood came to his lip. "Well, I always like them when they put up a fight." He muttered.

His mate was wrestling with Hobbs on the ground and Eliza backed up a bit into a more open area. Again she parried and then they crossed swords to the side. He produces a knife and she produced the pistol that she blocked his stab with. Standing beside each other the man smiled and then head-butted her face causing her to blink and drop backwards away.

Her nose and lip bleed and she touched it glaring at the man. "Seems we are even James." She muttered.

"Not even close." He hissed aiming to stab her. She dropped to the floor and kicked the man in the genitals causing him to cry out in pain. She stabbed, but only grazed his leg as he jumped back from her. "Whomever spawned you is cursed you miserable hoyden."

"Perhaps, but at least he can still fuck a woman." She returned noting his hand on his lower regions.

Hobbs had looked up startled by her language allowing the man to punch him and gain the upper hand for a moment, but he then grabbed a pulley from nearby and slammed it into the man's head. The man grunted and was still. Hobbs rose to his feet and watched the girl finish of her attacked with a slash to the neck. He dropped, slashing her with blood, to her feet as he gurgled his last.

Hobbs looked at the girl. He could see her leg to her upper thigh and realized she was not wearing any under clothing. She had a cut above her knee, her face was bloody, and she had blood spatter down her top front. God in heaven she looked like an amazon holding the sword. She dropped it and lifted a hand to her face, smearing the blood. Hobbs felt his nether regions spring to live and he realized he would like nothing more than to grab her, pull her onto one of the trunks there, and have his wicked way with her.

He came to her panting as she was and looked at her. She touched his lip where it bleed and smiled a little. "Hobbs." She said.

He touched her thigh. "You are injured." He said softly.

She shook her head. "Not much." She said.

He shook his head and lifted her barefoot to his thigh and wrapped a cloth about her leg to stop the bleeding. When he was done. Fingers sticky with her life blood, he looked up at her. "You are a remarkable woman, Miss Eliza."

"Thank you, Mr. Hobbs."

"Jamison." He corrected before stooping and pressing his mouth to hers. He was a large man and his great hands found their way to her back and down to her skirts and touched her thighs. She did not even protests and he pressed her back against some supplies. She was so sweet and she relaxed into his kiss as he continued to let his hands explore. The finally settled on the orbs of her ass, which he kneaded through the material of her dress.

His mind hung onto control by a thread. If they were caught he would be flogged at the very least and more likely he would hang from the yard arm for rape. Quickly he was getting to the point he didn't care. He could just lift her up to his waist and support them and…

They heard footfalls and they broke apart panting a little, but he stepped back a respectable distance after straightening her clothing, and looked as Hornblower, Bush, and Matthews came to them. "Are you all right, Miss Eliza?" Hornblower asked.

"Yes. Thanks to Mr. Hobbs." She said nodding. She winced a little as she took a step.

Hobbs looked at her, his blue eyes sparking despite the fact the magic was over. "Some of the credit belongs to her I assure you." He nodded to her left hand. Hornblower looked and realized she was holding the very blood captain's sword.

Hornblower blinked. "Where do you learn to use this?" He asked taking it from her.

"My father taught me. Women who cannot use swords can still die by them, he said. So he taught me how to use it."

"And well." Bush commented looking at the man before her. He noticed she was shaking. "Are you quite all right?"

"Yes…" she took a step. "No."

Hobbs extended a hand. She stepped over the body and locked a hand onto his elbow. "I will see her to the sick bay sir."

"Very good, Mr. Hobbs." Bush said.

The gunner walked with her back to the sick bay. He leaned close. "Are you well, Miss Eliza?"

"I…I…"

"You have never killed someone before have you?"

"No." she said looking down.

He nodded and paused to touch her cheek. "It is not easy." He said softly. "A woman should not see such things."

"How man have you killed?"

"Including today? Thirty." He said evenly.

Her eyes widened and he nodded. "Does it become easier?"

"Not so much easier, just harder to remember." He said as they came to the sick bay.

Dr. Clive looked up. "Good God, what happened to you?" He asked going to the girl.

"Apparently this was all meant to kill her."

"We destroyed their company. It seems rather hopeless to go against a seventy-four."

"Yes, but they tried to eliminate her quickly. However, she was more than ready for them." Hobbs said.

"Is the blood hers?"

"Mostly not." Hobbs said. He turned away as the doctor lifted the girl's shirt to her upper thigh to look at the cut that Hobbs had bound. The doctor noticed and he gently rewrapped the wound.

"We will be in Jamaica in two days." The doctor said as he had the girl sit down and removed her top. "Mr. Hobbs would you be so kind as to try to find a shirt that the lady can wear that is not blood covered?"

"Sir." Hobbs said taking the bloody one from the doctor and going away.

After about ten minutes he returned with one and he gave it to the doctor. He noted the girl had not moved and had her back to him, slim with a hint of color with her backbone showing leading from her thick red hair to her hips. The doctor had given her water to wash the blood.

"Here you are my dear." The doctor said.

Hobbs stood back as she pulled her hair up with a thong. She then pulled on the white shirt, but not before the gunner who was standing back, eyes down, looking out of the corner of his eyes, caught the sight of the curve of her bosom.

Once the shirt was on her, she walked to him. She swam in it and it hung off one sun tanned shoulder as she stood before Hobbs. She cocked her head at him. "Whose shirt is this so I can thank him properly?"

Hobbs smiled a little and looked down at her. "I can readily bring you to him, Miss Eliza."

She nodded and followed him out to a private part near the storm holds. She looked about. "Well? There is no one here, but us."

He smiled a little. He lifted a hand to her cheek. "It is mine." He said smiling.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well than thank you, sir. I am indebted to you." She took his hand and squeezed it as she walked by. He held it a moment longer and lifted it to his lips.

"A pleasure, Miss Eliza." He said.

His eyes lifted and he saw Stiles who had just come down watching him. The girl did not see the Boatswain's mate, but she went to the deck to get some sun. She found the doctor working on Mr. Kennedy.

She knelt down as Hornblower held his head in his lap. "Mr. Kennedy?!" She gasped. She looked at the doctor. "Let me help."

"No, Miss. I just got you a new shirt." He muttered. "Mr. Hobbs." He barked as the man appeared. "Take the girl aft away from here."

"Aye, Aye sir." Hobbs said nodding to the girl. She sighed and followed him.

She then moved and sat on the stair looking out.

He looked at her. "You miss home?"

"Aye." She said.

"You are an orphan now then?"

"Aye." She swallowed. "I will be the ward of one of my uncles, I have no doubt." She said, almost bitterly.

He stood there, his blue eyes like water as he looked out. "It will all be well. You are a pretty lass. You will find some lucky man to marry you and have some children with."

"What is to happen when we get to Jamaica?"

"There will a court martial trial for the officers of the _Renown_." He sighed. "The captain was killed, they claim he lost his mind and so mutinied." He looked at her as she turned back startled. "I have heard rumor that Commodore Pellew will be there. He was summoned from where he was out."

"I would have thought he would be in Portsmouth." She said.

"He is said to be on his way."

"Indeed. I am sure he will chair the tribunal."

"For a merchant's daughter you know much about the navy." He commented.

"When you are around marines and others every day, you learn your fair share." She shrugged.

"I suppose." He nodded.

She looked up suddenly. "Do you think Mr. Kennedy will make it?"

"Depends. Belly wounds can be tricky." Hobbs said honestly.

She touched his head near his temple where a wicked bruise was. "Where did you get that?"

"A rifle butt to the head trying to stop the deserters." He said.

She nodded.

Z+Z

The ship pulled into port and Hobbs brought the young woman to the gang plank. He smiled and helped her into the boat and then dropped back to take the rudder. There were six other men at the oars. She looked up at Hornblower, Buckland, and Bush. "I thank you for your kindness and hospitality good sirs."

"I wish you a good journey, my dear." Buckland said. "I hope our paths cross again."

"I am sure we will." She smiled.

"God's Speed." Hornblower said.

"Safe Journey, Miss Eliza." Bush said.

She nodded.

The crew rowed to the jetty. The waves made the boat unsteady and Hobbs jumped off onto the pier and helped her up. He had her small bit of belongings and he walked with her to the cobblestone walk. He smiled at her. "So this is goodbye then, Miss Eliza."

"How long will you be here?" She asked turning her head, her red hair shining in the light. How he ached to lose his fingers in it and feel her soft lips against his. She was petite and beautiful and perfect in every way, but still he maintained the proper distance, with effort.

"Until the trial is over, at the very least." He said.

She nodded. "Very well. Perhaps we will meet again then."

"Perhaps if God and fate are on my side. It has been a pleasure, Miss Eliza."

"With you also, Jamison." She said.

He drew himself up and looked at her. "Say it again." He said like a prayer.

"With you…"

"No my name."

She smiled. "Jamison." She said.

He sighed and closed his eyes savoring that. "Thank you." He breathed. "No one has called me that since I joined the navy."

She smiled and leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "Stay safe, Jamison Hobbs. There is a woman who is meant for you. And she will be a lucky woman."

He smiled and watched her go then, carrying the small box with her toward the dock master's office. His hand went to his cheek. God in heaven, he was going to miss her and he hardly knew her. He sighed. Back to the matter at hand. The trial of those he saw murdered the man he had served under for many years and had bled for.

Z+Z

The girl herself sighed as she walked into the dock office. She smiled at the man. "Greetings, Mr. Kamon."

"Miss Elizabeth. You look worse for wear."

"I am indeed. I am in need of a carriage and my papers if you please."

"Of course."

He fetched them and called the carriage for her. She got in with his help and then looked at the driver. "To the best accommodation on the wharf if you please." She said.

He nodded and clicked his tongue. The carriage began to move. She looked down at her papers she had had safely stored when she got here. She opened them. They were all the correct copies she had stolen from her father's desk two years ago. She touched the name. Elizabeth Hyacinth Wellesley, daughter of Lord Andrew Wellesley, Viscount Wellesley and his Lady wife, Lady Mariah Pellew, sister of Sir Edward Pellew.

Her mother would no doubt cringe to see her so low, but she did not care. She was as much a rebel as her mother had been when she had married her father. Her father had often remarked it was the English in her, but it was far more likely her father's Irish blood who caused her to be hot tempered and act before thinking.

She sighed as the carriage came to a stop. She paid the man and then walked to the desk. "I need a room."

"We do not cater to strumpets my dear."

She sighed and laid down her papers. "I believe you have a room available always for Lord Wellesley."

"Of course." The man looked down at the papers and then up at her. "You are his daughter?"

"Yes. I have just returned after being about a ship that saw action. I will require two dresses, a maid, and a bath." She said looking at the man. She gave him some of her coin.

The man nodded. "Right away." He looked up at a black man. "Mr. Key. Please take Miss Wellesley to room 20."

"Thank you good sir."

"Thank you. Be sure to tell your father that were will see to your every need."

"I will." She promised and followed the man to her room.

She looked about. It had a balcony that looked out over the ocean and had a common room and a large bed room. It would due after being at sea for two years.

After an hour some women brought up a bath tub and buckets of hot and cold water. The girl dropped into the steaming water gratefully and she looked up seeing a woman moving about. "Who are you?" She asked.

The girl curtsied. "I am Maybelle. I am your maid Miss." She was a quadroon by her look and she spoke like the aristos here, not like a slave.

"Thank you, Maybelle." Elizabeth sighed and relaxed letting the heat soothe the two years without a proper bath away. Maybe washed her hair and used a lice pick to get out the twigs, lice, and whatever else was in her hair. She then wrapped it and then saw to watching the young woman. She was well practiced at it and Elizabeth felt very pampered.

"Where did you come from, Miss?"

"The _Renown_. They liberated me."

"From pirates?"

"Yes."

"That is exciting."

"Not as much as you would think." She said. "Tomorrow I must make inquiries." She said.

"Indeed Miss. I will see you have a proper gown and shoes."

"Thank you."


	3. Tabula Rosa

The Lady and the Gunner

Chapter 3 – Tabula Rosa

It was three weeks later.

Lady Elizabeth was up bright an early. The bells of the watch had made her very aware of the time while aboard the _Renown_. She had been a rough day. She had finally gotten up the nerve to go do the visits she needed to. For more than one reason. She was again cash poor and she needed news.

She had gone to Gregor's partner to inform him of his death and to reveal herself to not be his daughter. However, Gregor had amended his will and had given his shares in the company to his daughter June and adopted daughter, Elizabeth. Harry would not challenge it and Elizabeth informed him that though a partner, she would expect everything to be done by him. He agreed heartily and paid her the earnings from the quarter.

Next to the bank where she could gain credits for dress shops and the like. They were always happy to help a member of the Wellesley family, but it was revealed that Andrew Wellesley's accounts had been suspended until his daughter and heir had been found or ten years had run. His daughter had been found, but it required the signature of one of her uncles, Lord Edward Pellew or Lord Arthur Wellesley. She also would need to marry to gain full access to her inheritance.

She nodded accepting this, but then was given the copies of the death notices of her mother and her father. Two years. In two short years she had become an orphan. A VERY wealthy orphan, but an orphan all the same. She still was under the age of majority if not wed and so Lord Pellew, who had just arrived would be told she lived.

She, however, left before he could find out where she lived, but she was allowed a small amount of funds that the bank would expect payment returned for. She had left with those. She could not face her uncle or the idea of him shipping her back to England to marry the Major.

She winced and then returned to her hotel to absorb the fact her parents were dead. She had loved them so much and was their only child. Now she was sole heiress to one of the largest fortunes of the state of Ireland.

Z+Z

Lord Edward Pellew sat at his desk reading over the various papers. He looked at one and realized it was from the bank. He looked at it and cocked his head.

Lord Commodore Pellew,

We would like to inform you, sir that we have found your long lost niece. All her papers are in order and it would appear she had been taken in by a local merchant family. She was kidnapped by pirates and returned by the good men of the ship _Renown_. She speaks highly of the crew and officers and appears to wish to see you in short order as to her inheritance and other matters. She is in good health and spirits and was looking to gain some funding. Naturally we made her some funding for her stay here. We are currently looking for her whereabouts.

Regards

Mr. Templeton.

"God in heaven!" Pellew muttered.

"Yes, sir?" His staff captain asked as he poured him some tea.

"My niece. My lady niece has been returned to us." Sir Edward said. He looked up. "She would be…seventeen now, the poor dear." He sighed. "The _Renown_ brought her here. That is a touch ironic."

"Shall I make inquiries as to where she is staying?"

"Yes. Please. I must greet her and then when this trial business is over, take her back to England where she belongs and make her marry Major Brand." He sighed. "She will not be too keen on that idea, to be sure, but by God the little hoyden will marry the man, even if I have to truss her up for the wedding."

The captain nodded slightly amused at the thought.

Z+Z

It was raining the next morning and Elizabeth sighed. She had made good use of a couple of coins with some ship boys and found that the man she sought was in a tavern down the main row. She pulled on an over cloak and collected the washed and cleaned shirt and walked out into the drizzle.

She walked to the bar unescorted and noted all the stares as she walked straight in and looked about. Many of the enlisted were there, drinking, playing cards, and other such activities. She the saw her aim two tables over and made her way there.

She pulled down her hood and cocked her head as she looked at the back of the head of Gunner Hobbs. Seated her was nearly her height and his gold hair was tied at the nap of his neck with a ribbon. She leaned close and smiled. "I should have known you would be in a place like this, Mr. Hobbs."

He turned his head and his eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here, Miss Eliza?" He asked. He was more than a little tipsy and looked at her up and down. He has been dreaming of her for days. The taste of her, the feel of her skin, her hair…

"I am returning your shirt to you." She said.

He blinked. "You came into a tavern for that? This is no place for the likes of you." He said looking at the men looking at her, leering.

"Indeed, but one does what they must." She shrugged.

"Aye. Join us in a round, my dear?"

"Sure. Who are your mates?" She asked.

"They are not my mates, only shipmates." He said.

She nodded and leaned to the young bartending woman. "Five pints my dear."

She smiled. "Of course, love."

Elizabeth looked about for a place to sit and it was a younger man who stood. "Have my place miss."

"No, I won't put you out." She said.

Just then she was knocked into by a wench who was avoiding having someone grab her ass. She fell forward and into Hobbs' arms as he caught her. He coughed as she shifted a little and then sighed realizing it was hopeless to stand there so she settled on his lap. If nothing else it made her look less like a girl lost there and more like a woman who belonged there. Hobbs was not about to object to her there, but it did make her a whore to some.

The girl came back and Elizabeth leaned to her and kissed her cheek and pressed a note between her breasts. The woman was startled and Elizabeth winked. "Get yourself something nice, honey."

The girl nodded and moved off. Hobbs looked at her. "How much did you give her?"

"A pound." Elizabeth shrugged.

Hobbs looked at her and blinked. "You could have all the drinks and half the whores for that, Miss Eliza."

She smirked back at him. "Perhaps that is the idea."

Hobbs fell silent, his eyes widened at her as she turned to her pint. The other men were sipping and talking, but then realized the woman was chugging her beer down. She dropped it on the table and wiped her mouth looking at the startled looks about her. "What? Just because I am a woman, you think I can't drink?"

Hobbs shook his head. He downed his own and leaned close. "Shall we go somewhere quieter?"

"Certainly." She said.

They walked outside and he pulled his jacket about him and put his hat on. She smiled at him as she took his offered arm. "You could be an officer with your chin so high."

He laughed. "Perhaps." He smiled. "Thank you for the return of my shirt. I was beginning to wonder if I needed more." He held it. It smelled of fresh soap and looked like it had been taken care of well.

Her hand went to her head and he looked at her. "Oh, I should not have drunk that that fast. I am tipsy." She muttered.

"Where are you berthed at?"

"Down the way." She smiled.

They arrived and she giggled and led him to her room. Once inside she shut the door and he turned as she giggled and turned her hand holding the key to lock it. His proximity was unsettling, but she instead turned her face up and pulled off her cloak. He pulled off his blue wool jacket and hat. They both were chilled and he touched her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Do you have any idea how lovely you are?" He asked looking at her.

She smiled. "I have heard sir."

He sighed, losing the battle with his control. The rain pelted outside, but he leaned down and kissed the girl, arms wrapping about her and lifting her against him. Letting her feel his appreciation for her. She was startled by the feel, but tried to move up him to kiss him more deeply.

He walked them backwards to the bedroom where he was making quick work of her empire dress and the undergarments beneath. She stepped out of her clothing and was completely naked as his warm large hands wandered her body. Her skin was soft on his thick calloused hands. She was not an experienced working girl, she was a girl who was willingly going to bed with him.

Her knees hit the bed and she tumbled backwards landing on the blanket. She looked up at him as he looked at her hungrily.

Lord help him. She was younger than any whore he had ever been with and clearly unused to the feelings coursing through her body. She was flushed and watching him as he began to pull off his vest, shoes, shirt, stock, cravat, and trousers. He then climbed over her as she watched him, shaking a little with nerves, cold, and excitement.

He kissed her. "Miss Eliza…"

"Jamison…please…" She begged. Her legs were spread to either side of him. He caressed them as he kissed her again and then entered her. She was relaxed enough from the alcohol that she did not notice what happened until she looked up at him, braced above her. She could feel his hot length within her, stretching her. Her legs shifted so she could have more contact with him. He rocked against her for a moment and then shifted, bringing her up with him onto his lap. He thrust into her as he reached between them and caressed her skin above their joined bodies.

His head dropped to her pert, beautiful, and decent sized breasts. He suckled on a nipple as she writhed under him. After a few moments, she peaked, crying out and her eyes widening in shock at the feel. He continued, his own crest hitting him hard as her body flexed around him.

He panted and dropped against her as the gravity of what he had done hit him. He had just made love to a girl who was both virgin and the daughter of a merchant. She could become with child and then where would he be? He was at sea most of the year….

Her arms reached around and caressed his back as they panted against each other. He lifted his head, looking boyish as he looked at her. He stole a kiss and then nuzzled her. "Are you well?" He asked.

"Yes. Of course."

He nodded and moved off her and onto the bed. He gathered her to him, pulling the blankets about them. He brushed her hair back gently and then his hands caressed her body, her back, hips, and buttocks.

They fell asleep together when they had calmed.

Z+Z

Jamison Hobbs woke.

He had a headache. He looked up at the bed posts and canopy. Clearly this bed was nothing like he should be in. The feathers of the mattress were too soft for the likes of him. He gasped and realized her could see the ships from where he was.

He could not remember last night well. His hand encountered something as he lifted it to his face. He opened his eyes and turned his head. The red head that had plagued his dreams was there. He sighed. Dreaming again until she stirred and snuggled against his side.

He gasped. She was real. Dear Lord, he thought as the night came back to him. Five rounds. He had never gone five rounds. Even in his youth with experienced whores had he done that, but this girl… She ignited passions in him her had not felt in years.

She woke and looked at him. Her face was soft and so young. "Jami." She whispered.

God, he loved his name on her lips. She had moaned it several times as the made love and he had felt amazing. He leaned an arm behind his head and sighed, the other going to her back. She lifted her head and kissed him softly.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

"I am going to the trial." He sighed and looked about as he sat up. His hair was in disarray and at some point she had pulled his hair out from the ribbon. It hung about his shoulders as he looked and found his vest. He bent and found his pocket watch. He sighed less than an hour.

"Whose side are you on?"

"It is more complicated than that. There are not so much sides as points of view." He corrected.

She nodded. "I hope no one hangs."

He looked back at her as she sat up, the sheet falling from her. He felt his breath hitch at the sight of her. "What about you?"

"I am waiting on my uncle so I should be here or shopping." She smiled a little and rose from the bed.

He watched her as he dressed himself. He looked about for the ribbon for his hair.

She also dressed rather quickly and then nodded to him. "Come here."

He blinked. He looked up at her and saw she had it between her teeth watching him playfully. He sighed. If she had any idea how much she could drive a man wild with that look alone. She nodded to him to sit on the bed. He cocked his head and did so. She moved behind him and gently combed his long hair back and gathered it into a ponytail. From there she put the ribbon on it.

He reached back. "Nicely done. Thank you, love."

She smiled and kissed his powerful shoulder. "I think I am really starting to like you, Jami."

He turned and pulled her into his lap. "I am having the same feelings." He muttered.

He sighed and set her from him and rose to his feet. "I will return in the afternoon."

"I look forward to it."

He nodded and walked out, leaving her as she looked at the bed. The small drops of blood on the bed sheet. She had allowed this man to take her virginity. The pirate captain had tried and failed and beaten her for resisting him. So instead as punishment he turned June to his crew. When Eliza tried to offer herself to save the young girl from the merciless men, it was too late and he bound her and made she could hear the cries of her sister. It was enough to almost drive a not so driven soul mad.

She sighed and looked about. She opened the window and looked out just as Maybelle entered. "Good day Miss."

"Hello."

The maid walked in and looked about. She could see the rumbled bed and smell the man's cologne and the smell of sweat and sex in the room. "You were not alone last night."

"No." Elizabeth nodded.

"Who was he?"

"Mr. Hobbs."

"He was not an officer?"

"No, thank God."

"But Miss. They are rough men. When drunk I have heard…"

"That they beat women? Yes. I have heard that as well, but Jamison is different. He has tolerance."

The maid nodded. "Shall I get you some breakfast?"

"Yes. That would be lovely."

Once the maid had left, the girl went to the window and looked out a hand going to her belly. She was between her cycles and well enough could conceive. She dearly hoped so, partly because she longed for something of her own, a baby, but also out of spite. A gunner's child in her womb would nail the coffin on her marrying the uptight, strong, and potentially wife beating major.

Z+Z

Hobbs was out of the trial by three. The proceedings had been slow, the introduction of the charges and each of the officers making their case to the tribunal of Commodore Pellew, Captain Hammond, and Sir Gregory.

He left and walked down to find the young woman who haunted his dreams and daydreams. He stopped and found some flowers and bought them and walked back to the hotel. He looked all the world like a courting gentleman and he walked to the desk.

"I am calling on Miss Eliza. Is she in?"

"Miss Eliza? Do you mean Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes. Room 15?"

"Indeed. She just returned."

"Thank you."

"You are not the sort that should call on her, sir."

"We shall let the lady decide that shall we?"

"Indeed." The desk man said. He nodded to the bellhop. "Go with him and remove him if he is not welcomed."

The man nodded and they walked up to the room. Hobbs knocked and the door opened to reveal a young quadroon maid. "Can I help you, sir?"

"I am here to see Miss Eliza."

"She is resting."

"Could you tell her it is Jamison Hobbs?"

She looked at him a moment and then nodded. "Come in." She said.

The man stepped in. "Thank you Miss." He said. He was taller by nearly a foot from the man and woman behind him. He walked in and saw her lying in the bedroom. Not about to wake her just yet we went and dropped into a comfortable chair.

The maid smiled. "Can I fetch you some tea, sir?"

"Yes, thank you." He said politely. He was unused to having someone wait on him, but it was pleasant. When she left he moved to the bedchamber and smiled at the sleeping form of his lover. He sat beside her and gently pressed her hair back from her face. She looked like an angel. Tenderly he bent and pressed his lips to hers gently.

She woke and gasped a little, but then smelled his familiar scent and felt the now familiar form of his lips. She pulled back and looked at him. "You came back."

"Were you expecting me not to?" He asked smiling a little.

She smiled up at him.

"Your maid is bringing tea. Would you like some or would you rather rest?" He asked his large hand going to her cheek. He caressed her lightly around her eye.

"I will get up." She said sitting up. He smiled as she came close to his face. He leaned down and kissed her pulling her torso to him tenderly.

"I love you, Eliza." He then looked at her, eyes serious. "What is your name? They call you Elizabeth as well."

"Elizabeth is my Christian name, but I rarely use it. I prefer Eliza or Bess." She said.

"Lizzy?" He asked playfully. His brow leaned against hers.

"I would accept that as your name for me."

He smiled and kissed her nose. He heard the door open and he rose, taking her hand, and leading her into the sitting room. Maybelle brought tea and some scones. She poured them tea and left them.

They spoke about everything and nothing as they ate and drank the tea.

Hobbs then rose to his feet and pulled her to him and kissed her. She smiled and led them to her bed where they fell onto it in a tangle of limbs. They quickly stripped each other. This time he pressed her back and kissed down her body watching her writhe beneath his attentions.

She then gasped feeling him brace between her legs and she felt his breath against her lower curls which were fiery red. She gasped as she reached down. He caught her hand and kissed her palm. "Trust me, my love." He said looking up at her. "You will enjoy it."

"It is sinful." She said.

"According to who?"

"The church, my mother, my aunts, my…"

He chuckled and dipped his head pressing his tongue to her. She gasped startled and she reached to try to stop him, but he was intent on his aim. His persistence had her whimpering and weakly trying to have him stop, but her hands locked in his hair, keeping him there.

She cried out and stiffened and he continued to lick and caress until she knew she could take no more. She lay there, body open, breath coming in pants as he kissed her hip and belly tenderly watching her come down from her plateau. He was hard and had become harder, if that were possible watching her face contort. Whores were paid and likely faked much of what they showed, but this girl was open and honest in love.

He kissed up her body and finally hovered over her watching her as she calmed. Her eyes opened and she looked at him startled. "What did you do to me?" She asked breath still short.

"Showed you tricks I have learned over the years, my sweet."

She looked up at him as he entered her, sliding easily into her depths. Her previous orgasm had left her wet and supple, and now he would claim his prize for his own. He rocked against her and it was not long before she whimpered again and he followed her kissing her to drawn his grunt of satisfaction.

After they panted against each other and he smiled moving and pulling her against him. "Rest now, my love."

She nodded.

Z+Z

He heard Maybelle come in and he caught her eye as he looked up at her with a smile. She smiled back, a soft knowing smile, and nodded as he settled back against Eliza's sleeping form. His hand arm wrapped about her.

When she woke he looked at her. She cocked her head at him. He seemed deep in thought.

"What is it, Jami? You are brooding."

"Your uncles will come to find you a well bedded young woman. They will not like it."

She looked at him. "I do not really care what they think."

"You should." He said. He took her hand. "You should care."

She sighed.

He took her hand. "Marry me." He whispered.

"What?"

"Marry me. I have little to offer, but all that I have is yours. Being a gunner's wife is not that of a lady, but you will be looked after and if I am killed…" She pressed a hand to his lips at that. He kissed then and removed them looking at her seriously. "I have been very lucky, my love, but I could run afoul of something. My pension would help you and whatever children we may have."

"You are serious."

"Yes." He said.

She nodded. "Very well, Gunner Jamison Hobbs. I will be your wife."

He kissed her then. "Come."

"Now?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"All right." She smiled.

Z+Z

The pastor seemed surprised to see them and it was clear from his look that he suspect she was carrying Hobbs' child. She very well could be, but they had no way of knowing that yet. All the same, he took their coin and married them to each other. A couple of his shipmates, Stiles and Matthews, who were both fairly drunk, stood in as witnesses to the wedding and signed the certificate. Hobbs signed with a flourish and then Elizabeth signed her own.

They took the paper and she bought a round for Stiles and Matthews and then they walked back home. It started to rain and she laughed a little. She moved ahead and she pranced in puddles and smiled back at her husband who was watching her in amusement.

Once back to their room, the pair were soaked to the bone and she called for tea while he built a fire for them. They sat before it, wrapped in blankets, watching each other. She picked up a book and began to read. She saw his look and she smiled and began to read to him. It was the bible naturally. He pulled her between his legs as he leaned back against the chair, listening to her reading.

After a time he gently laid his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms about her, surrounding her with his warmth. "Could you teach me?" He asked.

She looked at him as he touched the page.

"To read?"

"Yes." He said. "You make it sound so beautiful."

"You can't read?"

"I never went to school." He said honestly. "I ran away from the house so my father, if he was my father, wouldn't beat me." He swallowed. "Was on the streets until I was caught stealing. The was put on a ship as a powder boy. I worked my way to gunner."

"That is terrible."

He nodded. "I do not even know my own name." He looked away embarrassed.

She cupped his cheek as she turned in his arms. "I will teach you to read Jami. I will teach you to write. You will be just as good as a milord before I am done with you."

He laughed.

She got up and found some paper. He looked up and then followed her as she turned up a lamp on the table. She dipped a quill into an ink well and wrote out. J-A-M-I-S-O-N H-O-B-B-S. He came to her and wrapped his arms around her, leaning over her, kissing her shoulder before looking down at the letters.

"What does it say?"

"Your name."

"That is my name?" He made a face. He touched it. "I never realized it was so long."

She smiled and then wrote out the alphabet. She nodded to him to sit down. He did so. She then handed him the quill and then showed him how to hold it. "Trace them." She said.

He cocked his head and she covered his large hand with her own and then traced the letter A for him. He blinked. "What is that?"

"A." She said. He traced the next. "B" They continued until she had said and he had traced every one of them. She then dipped the quill in ink and nodded. "Now write them."

He blinked and then nodded. He was up to the challenge.

He stuck his tongue out as he slowly tried to make the letters. They were not bad for a first attempt and were no worse than a child learning. She smiled proudly at him. "You are a fast study." She said.

He wrapped his arm around her and then looked at her, pulling her down for a kiss. "Thank you."

"Well you are."

"No, for not making fun of the fact I can't read and write."

"Why would I?" She asked. "You are my husband. I want to help you learn."

He nodded and then pulled her into his lap. "God, I love you."

They sipped tea and talked long into the night and eventually fell into the bed merging once more before they fell asleep. She woke in the night. She was on her side, her husband's body against her own, his hand resting on her belly. He was softly snoring against her hair. She looked back at him. He looked so young when he slept.

She smiled. She was now Elizabeth Hobbs, Gunner wife.

And she was happy.


	4. The Testimony

The Lady and the Gunner

Chapter 4 – The Testimony

Hobbs sat finishing his breakfast with his young wife. The trial had been taking longer than expected and he was surprised no one had hanged yet. His idol had been killed, though in action he still blamed the Lieutenants assuming command for his fall that had made him seem to lose his mind. Even Hobbs had to agree the man had been unstable, but he would always stand by his captain.

Mrs. Hobbs was looking well. The trial had kept her husband with her for nearly a month now as they went over testimony, called witnesses, and had frequent breaks for deliberations and to become cooler. He was in his wife's company all he could be for he knew that soon he would be back on a ship only to return in six months if not more, assuming he came home at all.

His wife was holding a sun umbrella as she took his arm and he walked out with her to the market. They walked together talking about nothing and everything. Hobbs was fascinated by his wife and how she moved about. Her empire dresses hugged her ample breasts and fell like a sheath down her body. Her skin was a lovely honey color from the sun.

She had confided in him that she had originally run away from a marriage and it was because of this that she had been captured. She had been taken in by the lovely Dorr family, the merchant, his wife, and daughter June when she came to Jamaica. June had brought her home after befriending her and it was then that she befriended them all. She had an enterprising mind and as such, her adopted father had listened to what she had to say about trade routes and other such batters. They had become even richer from her ideas and William was already a rich man.

Hobbs smiled. His wife clearly had more money than he, but he was all right with it. She had the money she needed her own inheritance to keep her living as she should be. He wanted to see her back to England, however, to keep her safe, but that would be later, once he was out to sea again.

She was so small compared to him. He did not realize it until now. She barely came to his chest and standing next to him she was like a living doll. He walked with her every day after the trial had adjourned. Today he had stayed with her.

"Not that I am complaining husband, but why are you not in court today?" She asked.

"I have been called as a witness." He said evenly.

He paused as they passed the gallows. He stared at them a moment and sighed. "They will not hang you, Jami."

"I know." He said. "But others may."

Two men came up. One was Stiles and the other Matthews. They looked at Hobbs angrily. Hobbs pulled his wife behind him. "Gentlemen, my wife has nothing to do with this. Leave us be."

"A kiss from me." Stiles said. He spat into Hobbs' face. He looked at him. "Judas." He muttered. He walked on.

"Why you…" The lady growled moving to come forward, but her husband shifted to block her.

Matthews looked back at Elizabeth standing there looking rather affronted. "Your pardon Ma 'me." He said looking at her.

Hobbs stood still as they passed and then reached up and wiped the spittle his face. He sighed and looked at her. "They do not really like me." He said.

"Clearly." She used her handkerchief to wipe the rest away.

"I am sorry you had to witness that." He said.

"Why did he call you a Judas?"

"Because he thinks I am turning against the ship. I am not. Everything I have done and will do has been for the good of the _Renown_." He balled his fists.

"I know." She said. She touched his arm. "I love you." She said to him.

He finally moved his head. "I love you too." He whispered. He pulled her to him and stooped for a kiss. He looked up and noted Styles and Matthews were some ways off, but watching. He smiled a little and kissed his wife deeply. They may think him scum of the earth, but he had a woman and she was there.

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Jami?"

He wrapped an arm possessively about her and looked back over his shoulder throwing a look at the pair before escorting his wife to their room. The door had barely shut before he was kissing her and working on her clothing and his own. He was in his full uniform, but his clever fingers were managing just fine to free them.

He walked them into the bedroom, startling Maybelle who was seeing new towels were hung. She turned hearing them and gasped in amusement and astonishment as the lady and her husband walked together, divesting their clothing as they went.

The maid made a quick retreated. Hobbs did note her there as he kicked off his boots, but was set enough on his aim that he did not care even if she stayed in watch. Hell the young girl might learn something. His own wife had learned a great new things and she her innocence still enthralled him.

He cupped his wife's head between his hands as he looked at her. "I am not sure why I did right to deserve you." He whispered. "You and an angel who reaffirms my belief in God." He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Being a good honest man." She said looking up at him. She touched his cheek. "You are Jami." She smiled and nuzzled her husband's cheek.

He nodded. "So you have said, beloved." He said before pressing his mouth to her collarbone and smiling as she sighed in pleasure.

Z+Z

Hobbs looked at his wife. "Will you come to court with me?" He asked.

"For what?"

"Moral support, I suppose."

She took a breath. "Yes." She said.

He nodded and he watched her stand up and go dress. She chose a dress of white and blue that matched his uniform. He smiled watching her set her hair to right and then she came to him. He lifted his saber from the table where he had set it and put it over his shoulder.

"You know you look very smart in your uniform." She said as they walked out into the street. She held her sun umbrella and released it to shade her. He put on his hat and offered his arm like a gentleman would. She took it and smiled at him.

He chuckled. "You spent half the night cleaning it."

"You did not seem to object."

"No." He agreed. He smiled a little as he looked at her from under the brim of his hat. She had worked all night making sure it was ready for him. She had shined everything from the buttons to his shoe buckles. He had been mending a shirt when she had noticed. She never would have guessed such big hands could make such delicate stitches. He was a constant surprise.

They had spent much of the night talking while they worked together. It was oddly relaxing for him to have his wife working to make him look as sharp as she could for him to be at court. She had finally fallen asleep as he held her against him while he was reading to her as she sewed. Her head had dropped against his breast and she relaxed.

He had smiled and shifted. She woke, only a little as he rose to his feet and lifted her small body in his arms. He thought, not for the first time, how much her body reminded him of a child. She was lithe and beautiful and almost athletic in her build, but her breasts, hips, and backside were definitely well portioned to his tastes. She had gained a little weight since she had wed him. It had only helped her curves a little.

"What will you tell the court?"

"What I know about the mutiny and my captain." He said evenly.

"You surely will not condemn someone will you?"

"I would see that lot of officers hang for that they did." He said, more harshly than he meant. He looked at her look and then swallowed. "Forgive me. There are things that you were never told about the ship."

"I look forward to hearing them since I found all the officers to be gentlemen."

He smiled a little. "My little dove, always sees the good in everyone." He said. He lifted her hand to his lips.

"Unfortunately I do it often."

"It is not a mark against you, let me assure you."

She decided to change the subject. "Will you read to me when we get home?"

He smiled. He knew full well that it was her way to help him learn, but also to hear his voice. Hell he could be reading in Latin and she would not care, he suspected.

They walked to the courtroom and Hobbs nodded to the guard. "Go right in, Mr. Hobbs. The court be waiting for ya." He said. He then lifted a hand as Hobbs moved to walk in with his wife. "The lady, I need to see your papers."

"She is my wife, sir." Hobbs said.

"It is all right, Jami, I brought them as a precautionary measure. Go on. I will meet you inside. Save me a seat." She smiled.

He nodded and walked in after brushing a kiss to her brow.

She turned to the guard. "My papers sergeant."

He looked at them and gasped a little. "Lady Wellesley. It is an honor Miss."

"Mrs." She corrected. "I am Mrs. Hobbs."

"You are with an enlisted man, Mrs. Hobbs?" He seemed startled.

"He offered." She shrugged.

"Go on in, then. Your husband is to testify."

"I know. I am here to support him."

"Very good." He said.

She walked into the very full courtroom and found her husband seated in a chair near the back of the room. She walked to him and squeezed passed his knees and sat down beside him looking about.

The tribunal walked in and all rose to their feet. Sir Edward Pellew was between the others. The girl well knew Captain Hammond, a hot blooded Irishman, and the other she did not know. She squeezed her husband's thigh gently. He looked over at her as he took a deep breath. She smiled encouragingly at him. He nodded.

Pellew rapped the gavel on the stone. "This court is now in session. We call Gunner Hobbs of the HMS _Renown_ to the stand to bear witness."

"Good luck." Elizabeth hissed to him as he rose.

"Thank you." He said. He walked to the bar and nodded to the tribunal.

"You know why you are here." Captain Hammond said. "To support the evidence of Mr. Buckland."

"I do sir." Hobbs said. "I would've gone through hellfire for Captain Sawyer." He said.

"Yes, yes." Pellew said.

"In my book he was equal to Nelson himself."

The tribunal looked uncomfortable. "Nelson, yes." Hammond said. "But to the matter at hand, Mr. Hobbs."

"Sir."

"Who pushed him?" Hammond asked. "Who pushed your captain into the hold?"

Hobbs took a moment as he stood with his hands behind him at the stand. "My captain." He began. "Was a leader of men. And he died in battle." He sighed. He looked straight at Hornblower. "But I am afraid I cannot tell you who pushed him." There were gasps in the crowd.

"What?" Hammond asked.

"Sir." Hobbs added looking forward again.

Buckland looked deflated and Hornblower looked all the more confused. The tribunal looked at each other.

"Very well Mr. Hobbs. Do you have anything else?"

"No. I will remember Captain Sawyer as he should be remembered, not as these men paint him to be." He said.

"Very good. You may step down." Hammond said. "Thank you, Mr. Hobbs."

Hobbs nodded and then walked back to his wife. She smiled up at him proudly. He sat down taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles before holding the delicate fingers in his hand on his thigh.

"Well I think this requires a short recess, gentlemen." Pellew said looking at the other two.

They nodded and Pellew hit his gavel against the table and the people in the courtroom began to move about. Hobbs smiled and helped his wife to her feet.

Pellew looked out and noticed her for the first time. The petite woman who was hauntingly familiar. He watched her leave with the gunner, smiling at him and walking with her hand on his arm. Pellew looked at the other men with him. "Excuse me a moment, gentlemen."

They nodded and he walked to the back of the courtroom. He walked outside and saw the pair walking slowly toward the town away from the garrison. She had a sun umbrella and had her arm threaded through his. His hat was on and they were speaking together.

She paused as her slipper came off and she looked back a step. Hobbs smiled and went back to fetch it and then knelt, pressing it onto her delicate foot again as she stood there. She looked up and Pellew's eyes narrowed. There was no mistaking those freckles, that fiery hair, and stature. Her laughing eyes were all her mothers. Pellew sighed. "Oh sister…" He whispered.

The pair walked out of sight and he moved back to the sergeant. "Sir." The man saluted.

"The lady at court today."

"Yes sir."

"What was her name?"

"The pretty red headed Irish girl? Her name was Elizabeth. Elizabeth Wellesley. Must be coincidence that she shares a name with the Duke of Wellington, no?"

"God in heaven." Pellew moaned.

"Sir?"

"It isn't a coincidence, my good man." Pellew said. "If she returns, bring her to me."

"Of course sir, but may I ask why sir?" The man cocked his head. "The little lass seemed quite taken with her husband so she did."

"Husband?!" Pellew rounded on him. "Good God man, she is only seventeen."

"She gave her name as Mrs. Hobbs sir."

"Did she?"

"Indeed sir."

"Well, well." Pellew said. "There is more to Gunner Hobbs than meets the eye it would seem."

Z+Z

After the court was dismissed for the day, Sir Edward Pellew made inquiries after his lady niece. He found out she was staying at a hotel near the port. She had been there sometime. Also his informant was quick to mention that there was often a man with her. Pellew's temper flared, but he let it cool. Perhaps Mr. Hobbs was seeing to her welfare and such.

If he had touched her in any way, Pellew would have him on a yard arm by sundown.

And that was a promise.


	5. Reunion

The Lady and the Gunner

Chapter 5 – Reunion

Sir Edward Pellew took a breath. He stood before the door of the inn. He shook his head. He had followed the pair here, but then waited until morning to see to them. The maid had informed him that Elizabeth had just finished her breakfast. His heart swelled. His beloved niece who had been taken by pirates and rescued.

He lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

Z+Z

Hobbs and his wife were having breakfast. He was working on his reading as she dressed and came to him. He was sounding out a word when she came to him. He looked at her and then looked back. "I can't figure this one out." He said.

She was tying her hair back with one of his ribbons. She came and looked over. "Oh. It is captain." She said. She had combed his hair out when he had risen with her. He liked her fusing with his hair and the ponytail. Just as he loved to play with her hair.

"Captain." He said. "Captain Williams liked his ship." He said. He smiled proudly.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are making great progress, my love."

"I have a wonderful teacher." He said back kissing her hand.

They ate and then were sharing a private joke after Maybelle had removed the dishes. The girl was laughing so hard tears were in her eyes and her reaction made him laugh all the more.

Then there was a knock.

Z+Z

Pellew heard the laugh of a man. The door opened revealing a gunner, by his waist coat and clothing. Pellew knew him. He was Gunner Hobbs of the _Renown_, the man who had testified or was supposed to testify against Hornblower pushing the captain into the hold.

His stock and cravat were undone and his hair was loosely pulled back. He was smiling until he saw who was there before him. He snapped to attention and looked at Pellew. "Commodore sir. It is an honor." He looked at Pellew.

"Is it?" Pellew said stepping passed him into the room. He heard Hobbs shut the door behind him and then saw his niece sitting at the table.

She had been laughing until she had noticed him as well. "Well, well. Good day uncle." She said wiping tears from her eyes. She turned fully to him.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" Pellew asked coming to her.

"Enjoying my stay in Jamaica." She said.

"You will be returning with me to England on the next boat after the trial, do you hear me, Bess?" Pellew said. "And you will marry Major Brand as you were promised. Your father, God rest his soul, would never take to you being here without some sort of escort. Why did you not come to me sooner?"

"I had to settle some things." She said looking down.

"Immaterial." Pellew waved his hand.

Hobbs had come and stood to the side, at ease, but watching. His eyes had widened when he listened to her refer to the man as uncle. She was a Pellew? It did explain her rather thick high born accent, but Pellew was English not Irish. He wondered. Who was this girl he wedded and bedded?

"I cannot go back to England to marry, uncle. I will return to you and Aunt Jane soon enough, however."

"There had better be some great circumstances as to why you cannot marry." Pellew seemed to notice Hobbs was there again. "And you. What are you doing here in an inn with my lady niece?"

"She was teaching me to read sir." Hobbs said honestly, standing with his hands behind him.

"You do know who she is, do you not, Gunner?"

"I am starting to wonder, sir." Hobbs' eyes flicked between the pair and then back forward.

Pellew looked to his niece. "You didn't tell him?"

"It makes no difference."

"It makes all the difference in the world. Should I tell you that if you make free or have made free with my niece and compromised her in any way, I will see you hang from the yard arm, do I make myself clear, sir!" Pellew said stepping to the man.

"Aye, sir." Hobbs said quietly as he stiffened.

"She is the daughter of the late Lord Andrew Wellesley, brother of Arthur Wellesley, Duke of Wellington and his lady wife, my late sister Lady Georgina." Pellew said. "So I will ask you once, have you touched her in any way that would make me summon the marines here this instant sir?"

"I…" Hobbs looked and saw his wife come to the side of them. His eyes were wide looking at her. Christ God he had married the niece of Wellington and Pellew. God help him. He was going to be hung for sure.

"Don't talk to him like that." Elizabeth was on her feet and nearby Pellew noticed. "He is not on a ship, uncle, and he certainly should not be treated as an inferior."

"He is not a peer, Bess." Pellew hissed. He then looked at her as he stood, hands on hips regarding her. "Why are you defending him?" He asked turning back to Hobbs who was trying his best not to even breathe with the Commodore staring him down so. Hobbs would have greatly liked to have melted into the floor at that point, but could not.

"He is my husband." She said lifting her chin and looking to Hobbs. The man seemed to pale under his tan.

Pellew rounded on her. "He is your…what?"

"My husband." She said lifting her chin. Oh there it was, Pellew though. My sister's defiance. It had been the same when her lady mother had set her eyes on a Irish milord and not the Englishman their father had chosen. Gretna Green had solved that issue and by the time she had been on her way home, she was carrying Elizabeth. Pellew sighed. At least his sister had had the good grace to marry higher than her station. Elizabeth had not even married a junior officer.

She turned and walked to the sideboard and lifted the wedding certificate. She brought it to the Commodore and stood hands on hips watching him. Pellew sighed. It was going to be a long day for him. He needed a stiff drink soon.

"By God Bess, what have you done?!" He looked at the paper. It was legitimate and he threw it to the table away from him as if it burned him. "Hobbs, leave, now!" He barked.

"Sir." Hobbs said out of reflex and turned to go, but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Belay that, Gunner Hobbs. He has no command here. This is not navy ground nor is it a ship. If you walk out that door, you shall never see me again."

He paused and looked at her and then nodded folding his arms. Pellew looked at her and then him and sighed. "She always was the stubborn one. Even worse than her mother. Hell she was even born stubborn. She was breach and nearly took her mother." He muttered. He went and dropped into a chair at the table and shook his head. "Bess…this will ruin you."

"How? I did nothing I would not do again." She said still defiant. She was standing looking like a fighter. Hobbs looked at her with adoration and clearly had the urge to have his way with her, but could not.

Hobbs walked to her. "Sweetheart," he said softly. His hands went to her arms and he pressed a kiss to her brow softly. "You must calm yourself. This is not good for you." He said. She nodded and sighed moving to the table. He walked behind her as she sat down across from her uncle. He stood back, watching the pair, unsure what to do about his wife being a Lady of breeding or the man who could legally find something to hang him and make it look like an accident in order to keep his niece's good name.

Pellew sighed. "Why did you marry a Gunner? He is not even an officer, Bess." He looked at her. "Not even a midshipman."

"God I would hope not. He is not fourteen." She said.

"Then why?" He asked. "To spite us, to spit on your family and where you come from?"

She leaned forward. "You all wanted me to marry Major Brand. He would have beaten the holy hell out of me and none of you would have helped me escape."

"Your uncle Wellington would have…"

"My uncle Wellington would have never found out. He was checking my letters and tried to force me." She looked at him. "So yes. I did in part for spite, but also love." She looked back at Hobbs who was standing watching, silent as a statue. "Jamison is a good and honest man, uncle. He married me. He could have bedded me and left, but he stayed. That should at least mean something."

Pellew looked up at Hobbs. "So you tupped her first, did you? By God if you were not in the presence of the lady I would see you flogged sir."

"Stop threatening him uncle."

"He will be flogged for insubordination anyway." Pellew said simply.

"No he will not…."

A hand dropped to her shoulder and she looked up at her large gunner husband. "If he must flog me to save face, let him, sweetheart. I would gladly go under the lash to keep you." He said.

"Spoken like a man of the service. You do yourself credit sir." Pellew said.

"No uncle. I won't let you…"

"This is a navy matter, Bess." Pellew said.

"Like hell." She hissed.

"Your travels have done little for your vocabulary, but you also have a gunner for a husband so I am sure that has lowered your standards a bit."

"I protest sir." Hobbs said. "Say what you will about me, but do not comment on my wife. We are married and I will not have you slander her, sir."

Pellew nodded. "Quite." He said. Even he had to admit he admired the man's protective nature despite the fact he was walking on thin ground speaking so to a superior officer. He looked to his niece. "I apologize. I did not mean to make you sound like a common strumpet."

"Better." She said. "And you should know, uncle. Gunner Hobbs will be a father so I would see him back before Christmas."

The fingers on her shoulder tightened and Pellew's look of horror made her smile grimly. "Yes. I carry his child, uncle, so if you thought to put aside my marriage that cannot happen now." She could not see Hobbs' look, but she knew it was one of affection and amazement. His other hand dropped to her shoulder, as if protectively. She reached up and touched one hand and sighed.

"Bess, I cannot elevate him. He is a gunner, an NCO. I cannot make him a rank that befits you without being suspicious." Pellew hissed.

"Why would you?" She asked.

"You are proud you married a gunner? So far below your breeding?"

"We cannot help whom we love." She said.

"Amen to that." He said softly. He knew he was beaten. He could see the love and affection in the eyes of the gunner for his hoyden niece. Sadly he knew the attitude very well. She was her mother's daughter through and through. "Very well. I accept this marriage. I will write to your uncle Wellington and tell him the news."

"Thank you uncle."

Pellew sighed and rose to his feet. "I leave for England in three weeks assuming this damn trial is over. He will be on a ship by then. You will be joining me, I hope."

"I am still welcome?" She asked softly.

"There is nothing you could do that I would not claim you as my niece, Bess. I love you greatly. Your mother was a treasure and fought for what she believed in. You are so much like her." He sighed. "Your child will be born with the family and you will be looked after well. That I promise you both." He added that, making a point that he would not turn her out for her choice and neither would be turn out the gunner.

Hobbs stepped to him. "Sir." Pellew turned to him. The Commodore regarded the gunner as the man tried to find the words. "If I may. I would ask sir, that she not be martyred for my sins. She is well above my station, but I love her greatly and I would not see our marriage harm her."

"Perhaps she made a better choice than we realized." Pellew said looking at him. "You are a good man, sir. I have heard you are an excellent gunner and you have made a good choice in wife. We will look after her well while you serve His Majesty."

"That is all I ask. Thank you, sir." Hobbs said. He saluted the Commodore.

"Oh one more thing, there Mr. Hobbs."

"Yes, sir?"

"There is the matter of the reward."

"Reward sir?"

"For the safe return of the Lady Wellesley. She is a Viscountess, you know." Pellew watched the man. "A great deal of money for her."

"I would not take your money since I will not be returning her to you."

"Indeed, but you shall have the reward regardless. You need some sort of thing for her rescue, good man."

"Thank you sir." Hobbs said.

"You can find us whenever you wish, uncle."

"Indeed." Pellew nodded. He dipped his head to them. "Good day to you both." He turned and left them.

Hobbs stepped toward his wife as the door closed and Elizabeth stiffened as he exhaled. "All right, husband. Let's have it then." She said.

"You are not just a merchant daughter. You are the bloody niece of a Commodore to the Royal Navy and the field marshal for our forces in Spain." He said looking at her. "When were you planning to tell me?" His voice was calm, but his eyes were flashing. "Before or after your uncles have me dancing at the end of a rope."

"That will never happen." She said.

"A viscountess. Hell, my love, you have really made a mess for yourself."

"I made my bed and I will lie in it." She said calmly.

"How can you be so damned calm about it?" He asked taking her by her arms. "They will throw you to the wolves, love."

"Why are you so damned angry?"

"You didn't say a word." He said. He sighed. "I deserved that much."

"Would you have listened?"

He sighed and his shoulders sagged. "No". He admitted. He would have thought her making it up as he would even now had he not heard it from Pellew's lips, a man, like Captain Sawyer whom he greatly admired. He walked to the window and looked out. "Are you pregnant?" He asked stiffly looking out the window.

"I could be." She admitted.

"Then it is not mine?" He asked stiffly. He knew that she could have been raped aboard the pirate ship. It was a high likelihood in fact, but they had never discussed it, not that he expected a lady to. However, even at that it would be early to know if she were breeding.

"It certainly will be yours if I am breeding." She looked at him almost sadly. "I told him that so he would allow us to be together. A child would help that along." She sighed. "Who knows? I could be." She looked down at her stomach.

"Indeed." He said looking out.

She rose and wrapped her arms about him and sighed against his shoulder. "I love you Jami."

"I know." He turned to her, his blue eyes bright. "Why didn't you tell me you were an aristo?" He asked calmer.

"You would not have married me otherwise."

"I would have not bedded you either." He said. He winced. "I have no idea how to be around people of breeding." He looked at her. "I am a simple gunner." He said.

"Never mind that." She said. "Do what you are good at. You are a damn fine gunner." She said.

"You uncle is right. We need to do something about your cursing." He said amused.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Fuck no." She said smiling as she kissed him.

"Oh there is a punishment for that, milady." He said.

"Oh?"

"Hummm…a severe tongue lashing."

She looked at him. "But sir, I have been very good."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"I know things."

"Such as…"

"Such as you are going to take me to bed and fuck me as hard as you want."

"That word on your pretty little mouth." He murmured. He came to her and pressed her cheeks together, eyes narrowing.

"You have said it often enough."

"Certainly. I am a gunner, not a lady." He said pulling her against him as he began to walk.

"Perhaps I should learn more about the guns."

"Perhaps, but away from the men, you have learned enough rough language."

"Why are you so worried about it?"

"Because you are not a whore." He said laying her down. "So don't talk like one."

"Make me, Mr. Hobbs." She said as she lifted her foot to his groin and touched his hardening manhood. He grunted and lifted the offending food away.

"Do you accept your punishment, my lady?"

"What is it?" She shifted. "I am sure there is nothing in the articles of war about swearing like a sailor."

"Perhaps, but you are a lady."

She snorted. "I was born a lady. Perhaps I was meant to be low born."

"Hush." He hissed and nipped her small ankle. "Now let me see. What to do?"

"You better hurry before I pounce on you." She said looking up at him wicked. "Show you how much of a hoyden I can be."

"Two dozen lashings I should say." He said pulling her skirts over his head and pressing her underwear down to her knees as he buried his face against her.

She looked down as his tongue flicked against her expertly.

"One." He said from below and she gasped.

"That is not fair."

"Two."

"Jami…"

"Three…"

"Jami!"

"Four."

"You bastard."

"Five…"

"God I love you."

"Six…."

Z+Z

Several men stood before the vertical rack. Gunner Hobbs stood there. The men had come for him early in the morning. He had walked his head up as he sheltered his young wife with his body. She had insisted on coming. Against his better judgment he had let her.

He noted his wife was nearby. Sir Edward Pellew stood near her and looked at her.

"Why are you here, Bess?"

"If you are going to flog my husband, I want you to look at me, the mother of his child and wife, and tell me why you are doing it." She said firmly.

He looked at her and then turned to the men. "This man has been found guilty of insubordination to a superior officer. The articles of war demand punishment for such an act." Pellew said. "How plead you, Mr. Hobbs?"

"I will gladly take the punishments as a man of the navy for my offences, sir." Hobbs said.

"Strap him up." Pellew nodded. He would have to commend this man on his bravery and his insistence to keep his bride his own, but Pellew could not stand someone speaking to him as an equal, who clearly was not. Hobbs as a man of the navy understood that.

"Hats off." A lieutenant barked to the crowd.

Hobbs looked up at his wife and shook his head at her as she moved to protest. He removed his waistcoat and his shirt and stepped to the rack. He slipped his hands through the ropes and they were tightened to hold him. His back already had the crisscross scars from the folly of his youth. He had not been whipped for nearly fifteen years, but still remembered it.

"Mr. James. Two dozen if you please." Pellew said.

"Uncle, No!" The girl protested.

"Your husband submitted to the laws of the navy, my dear. It is how it is done." Pellew said.

She made a face and walked away and then gasped as she heard the first strike hit. "One!" The Boatswain barked. She heard her husband grunt. Another fell. "Two"

Another. "Three."

It was taking minutes, but it seemed like days. Hobbs grunted with each kiss of the cat, and held the ropes hard.

"No!" She cried and ran through the crowd.

"Fifteen." She pulled her dress so it barely hung on her breasts and threw herself before her husband her back to the Boatswain. The strike fell cutting the soft skin of her shoulders and arching across. She yelped in pain and pressed against her husband's bleeding flesh. He felt her arch against him. This was not the embrace of a lover, however, he could hear her outcry of pain and felt her tears. They stung his wounds, but he didn't care. Her small hands wrapped around him, clinging to him for support.

"Sixteen!" The Boatswain continued. Another fell against the honey shoulders, stripping more skin. "Seventeen." She had winced again, biting her lip. Hobbs had winced with her feeling her body jerk against him.

"Hold fast." Hobbs hissed to the girl. He knew the pain she was in.

"STOP!" Pellew cried in shock as the Boatswain looked up and then to the girl and back. The strikes had cut from her right shoulder down and had ripped her tender flesh down to her left side. She was sobbing in pain as she held herself to her husband, her face pressed against his shoulder. "You fool, you were not to strike others."

"I have to continue until commanded to stop." The man said. True enough Pellew thought as his shock wore off. Seeing blood on his niece flared his temper, but the man was right else he would suffer the same.

"You flogged a woman and not just any woman, but my lady niece." Pellew burst.

"It was my fault uncle." Came a weak voice. "He was only doing as ordered."

"Indeed." Pellew said.

He looked over his shoulder. "Lizzy?! Have you gone mad?!" He gasped seeing red hair, a bonnet, and felt the small body against his. Her scent of cinnamon and honey made him shut his eyes. He also could smell blood. Christ God, what had she done?!

Pellew looked at her. She held her dress up as she turned to him, her face covered in the blood of her husband, as she looked up at her uncle. Quivering, tears running down her cheeks she stood there holding her dress as her back oozed against the white muslin of her dress.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" Pellew asked.

"I am going to take my husband's punishment with him. It is my fault he was insubordinate. I will take the punishment as well." She turned and looked at the Boatswain. "Your count is at two for me sir." She said shaking a little.

"Lizzy!" Hobbs barked. "Go to your uncle and let him finish. I will take the punishment. You can tend me after."

Pellew swallowed. "I will not allow a woman to be flogged, let alone one who carries a child." He looked to Hobbs. "Take him down." He said.

"Sir?" The Boatswain said.

"You heard me." Pellew barked. "Do as you are ordered."

He walked to Hobbs and released him. Hobbs rubbed his wrists and then looked at his wife. His shoulders stung, but for someone who had never experienced the cat before or had any sort of punishment, he could tell it hurt terribly. She was literally shaking.

He went to her. "My little fool." He whispered looking at her. He pulled her into a hug and as his hands went to her back she arched against him and cried out. It was not the cry of a lover, but a cry of pain. He jumped back from her and turned her around as she whimpered. He looked up at Pellew. "She did not deserve this."

"She ran into it, sir." Pellew said. "Dismiss." He barked.

Hobbs stood looking at his wife and then back up at the Commodore. Pellew came to him. "It is quite clear that I cannot separate you two." He said. "Go take care of her. I will call on you later."

Hobbs nodded and reached for his shirt. He nodded and reached for her, but as she did she swooned. Pellew had seen and moved back, but Hobbs caught her to him. "It is all right sir. I will see her wounds healed."

Pellew nodded and touched the pale brow. "I never meant this for you, sweet niece."

"She knew the risk sir. You are not to blame." Hobbs said cradling her to him.

"I wish I could forgive myself as easily as you can, Mr. Hobbs."

Hobbs walked to the hotel and up to their room ignoring the looks he was getting as he walked upstairs of the proper hotel with the lady in his arms, her breasts nearly falling from her dress, and unconscious, and the man carrying her, bleeding from being flogged.

Hobbs carried her into the room and laid her on her stomach on the bed. He pulled her dress down to reveal her bare back and the cruel marks on her tender flesh. His breath caught. His poor wife. Maybelle had heard the commotion and came into the room.

Hobbs was gently wiping the blood from her side when she came in and gasped. He looked up. "Some vinegar and brown paper please, Maybelle." He said. "And some water."

"Yes, sir."

He moved and hissed as his own flesh caught. She paused. "Should I fetch you a doctor?"

"No." He said.

She nodded.

Hobbs watched his wife stir and gently touched her cheek. "My brave little wife." He whispered.

"How can you endure it? It hurts so much." She whispered.

"You have never been whipped before. It hurts more on unscarred skin, my love." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder above the whip marks. He had cleaned the blood, but it still oozed, but he could see the damage now. The strikes had bruised and flayed her flesh from the bone of her shoulder blades and back.

"Do yours hurt?"

"Yes, but not as much while I am concentrating on you." He said honestly. The blood was clotting. He would rinse it off as soon as she was attended to.

Maybelle returned with a basin, brown paper, and vinegar.

Hobbs nodded and took the basin. He filled it with the vinegar and pressed the brown paper into it. He sighed and looked at his wife then Maybelle. "I will hold her, if you can apply those."

Maybelle nodded and swallowed. "Is it so terrible?" She asked.

"Stings." He said simply. He gently kissed his wife's shoulder. "I am not going to lie. This will hurt my love, but it will help the wounds knit clean."

She took a breath and nodded. He shifted her to lay across the bed and he took her hands in his. "Good girl." He told her. "Look at me." He said.

Maybelle looked at him as he nodded as he sat on the floor. She sighed and took one of the papers and then closed her eyes a moment before lying the sheet down on her broken skin. The girl cried out and arched panting as she squeezed her husband's hands.

"Lizzy…Lizzy. Look at me." He told her. "Look at me!"

She opened her eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks. The pain lessened. She relaxed a little.

"Two more." He told her.

She sobbed a little and nodded.

Maybelle laid them on her and she tried desperately not to move, but she bit her lip so hard that she made it bleed. Hobbs pressed a cloth to her mouth and sighed. "Thank you Maybelle."

"What of you sir?"

"I am going to bathe as soon as I let my wife relax."

The maid handed him a small bottle. "Sir Edward said this may be of some benefit."

He nodded and walked to the sideboard. He put water in a teacup and put in two drops. He returned to his wife who and shifted so she had a pillow under her head. He pressed the cup to her lips. The girl drank it down and he watched the laudanum take effect.

Soon she slept and he nodded to the maid. "I will need water." He said.

She nodded and soon heated water and cold was brought. He poured in a little vinegar and then dismissed the maid.

He climbed in and sighed as the diluted vinegar hit his wounds. He gasped somewhat in pain, but covered it with a cough. He made sure his wife had not woken before settling back into the bath. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Marriage to this girl was interesting to say the least.


	6. A Bitter Farewell

The Lady and the Gunner

Chapter 6 – A Bitter Farewell

The trial was over. Mr. Kennedy, a young man who had been fatally wounded confessed to the crime of pushing his captain. However, he did not live long enough to make it to the gallows. Hornblower was with him as he died.

Even Hobbs had to admit it was a brave thing to take the blame for his comrades, though he died from a battle wound. Hobbs stood looking out at the bay. His wife was still sleeping in the bed. He was to leave her today. He was to join the crew of the _Retribution_, the ship that Hornblower had been given command of. She was a sloop-of-war and would need an expert gun crew. He had asked for Hobbs to be placed on his crew as a lead gunner. Pellew accepted though he wished to keep the man out of harm's way, he knew better that post him somewhere completely out of danger. It would be too obviously favoritism to a member of family.

He looked down at his orders. He felt somewhat prideful that he could read them himself. He was to appear onboard at noon. It was nearly ten. The Commodore had given his permission for him to remain in port while the ship was getting ready to say his goodbyes to his wife whom he would not see for six months and perhaps never again.

Elizabeth herself was to travel back to England with her uncle to Portsmouth where she would remain until Hobbs returned to her. Hobbs was grateful her family would look after her. He was the son of a whore and did not have any family he knew of. She would have gone back unfriended and lonely. This way, she would be among her family and peers.

She stirred and he turned back to her. She looked up at him. "Jami. What time is it?"

"Ten in the morning."

"Why did you not wake me?" She asked looking at him startled. "I should have…." She sat up too quickly and felt her stomach lurch. She closed her eyes and panted, suddenly pale and sweat was on her brow.

He came to her. "Lizzy?" He asked. He rubbed her back and pressed his hand to her brow.

"I am fine." She managed as she opened her eyes. "I need to eat something…bread? Tea."

"Of course." He rose from the bed and went to the breakfast table. He returned to her and watched her eat the small breakfast slowly. "I should have let you sleep longer, Lizzy. You do not look well."

"It will pass." She said.

He watched her unsure, but she had gained back some color. "I wanted to remember you sleeping. You look like an angel. When I think about you, I want to remember you that way."

She nodded. "Better than me ill."

"Are you ill?" He asked concerned.

"No." she said. "My stomach just does not do well in the morning."

He nodded as she rose to her feet to dress. She pulled on a simple dress and slippers on her feet.

They ate together after a while of sitting together. Neither of them spoke. At lunch she finally spoke. "I hear the _Retribution_ is a new ship."

"Yes." He said. "She has been refurbished from a prize ship. She was Spanish I believe. The paint is hardly dry, but they are sending her back out to see with 600 souls aboard."

"How many are on a ship?"

"Depends on the ship. Frigate will have 800 or more. A seventy-four will have 700. Sloop will have 600 or so souls. Man-of-war would need over a 1000 with all the guns on her."

"And the _Renown_ was a seventy-four."

"Indeed. So you have been paying attention." He smiled at her.

"I cannot imagine so many guns on a broadside. It is a wonder you can still hear me."

He chuckled. "My hearing is less than it was before due to it."

It was eleven when they walked together to the dock. Hobbs was in his full uniform, his sword at his side, his clothing looking smart because of his wife. His small box for his clothing an items such as her miniature and a lock of her fiery hair had been taken to the ship already.

At the dock a boat was waiting. He sighed and looked at his wife, taking her small hands in his. "I guess this is goodbye." He said. He looked about. It smelled like rain.

She shook her head. "No, Mr. Hobbs. Only farewell. Goodbyes are forever and I am expecting you home in six to eight months."

He smiled. "I love you. Remember that." He kissed her mouth tenderly as he held her. He stood back rubbing her thin arms. "Farewell it is then, Lizzy. I will come home to you. I promise."

"I know." She needed to tell him more. Something. Anything to keep him from doing something stupid.

He turned and she bit her lip and then took hold of his arm. He turned back to her. "Yes?"

She lifted his hand to her belly and pressed it to her. There was the hint of a swell there. His fingers flexed as he looked at her still wondering why she had stopped him. "I know now. I am carrying your child."

He looked at her startled. He stepped back his eyes searching hers. "Truly?" He knew then she was and he smiled in delight. A child. She was carrying his child. The best gift she could give him was in her belly.

"Yes. I went to the doctor while you were seeing to getting your orders." She smiled her voice cracking. "It will come near Christmas." She looked up at him pressing her small hands to his cheeks. "Don't get yourself killed." She smiled even as tears started down her cheeks. "I need you, Jamison Hobbs. I love you so much." She hugged him. Her tears came in earnest then.

He sighed into her hair. He pulled her back enough to kiss her and then his eyes were bright. He pressed his brow to hers and sighed as he caressed her belly. "I will return." He said. He pressed a last kiss to her mouth and then stepped away before he could not.

She watched him get on the small boat and she stood watching as he was taken to the _Retribution_. Tears flooded down her cheeks as she stood shaking. A soft rain had started to fall, matching how she felt. She looked skyward as the rain fell before looking back at the ship.

"He will return to you, Bess." A soft voice came into her thoughts. She was dripping, but refused to move. She turned her head as she shivered a little. Sir Edward Pellew stood there. He sighed and removed his great coat and put it over her small shoulders. "Good God you are drenched. It is not good for someone of your condition, Bess." He looked at her. "He would not want you to catch your death from a fever."

The sails raised and the _Retribution_ lifted anchor. She lifted her hand for a moment and then let it drop a sob coming from her lips. The Commodore collected her and then led her away. "Come then. I will send for your things." He said gently. "We must get your out of those clothes."

She shivered. "Thank you uncle."

He took her to his apartments and then sent two men to have her things brought. The girl looked up from where she sat by the fire. "Bring Maybelle as well." She said.

Pellew nodded and then summoned a maid to find a dry dress and some tea. She was hesitant, but the commodore's coin soon had her going at a run. Pellew dropped into a seat next to his niece. "I do not think I have never seen a pair so much in love."

"Are you still angry with me?"

"I never was angry, Bess." He said. "I know you could do better, but I can see he is the right one for you." He smiled and touched her cheek. "Rest now. I will have a doctor sent to look you over."

"That is not necessary."

"It is. I will have you healthy for our voyage in two days, my dear."

She nodded.

She slipped into the new dress and sipped her tea before the doctor came. The doctor looked her over while Pellew paced.

"Well?"

"She is carrying a child, sir." He said. "She also should rest. The cold has taken a toll."

"She does not have a fever?"

"No." He said.

Pellew nodded. The men returned with her chest and Maybelle. The quadroon looked at the commodore and then saw the pale lady come into the room and sit down on the divan. "You sent for me?" She asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Do you have family here?"

"No. My mother was sold to the colonies and my father does not acknowledge me."

Elizabeth nodded. "I am in need of a maid. I was wondering if you would like the job."

"But Miss…I work for the hotel and…"

"I garentee you will make more as her maid." Pellew said smiling at her. "Indeed you shall likely make more than many of those fighting in His Majesty's navy, girl, I dare say. What say you then?"

"I could be packed within the hour sir."

"See you are." He said smiling. "My lady niece will need attending."

"Sir." She said and disappeared.

"She is a pretty thing. Where did you find her?"

"She was sent by the hotel." Elizabeth shrugged. "I wish I had her skin. Such a lovely color."

"Praise God you do not. Quadroons never have easy lives gotten between peoples and cultures."

"Aunt Jane's maid is mulatto, is she not?"

"Indeed."

Z+Z

Two days later they boarded a seventy-four called the _Defiant_. Elizabeth was about to navigate around far better than Pellew expected. He had taken the captain's quarters and ordered two more hammocks be hung, one for his niece and one for the maid.

He told them they were not allowed to leave unless they needed to or when he could escort them on deck or one of the senior officers. The captain's quarters were quiet luxurious and there was room for all three and the main room where the officer dined would be available still.

Maybelle took some time to be used to walking on a ship having never been on one. She did not get seasick, but she sometimes lost her footing on the rolling waves. She helped the steward, Douty, with meals. He was intrigued by her as she sang songs in Creole and made dishes that were full of flavor. She even used cuts that would not normally be for the captain's table, but it came out a gorgeous dish. All the officers were impressed by her. Several did not even realize she was a quadroon and treated her as any woman should be treated, a change for the girl and Pellew knew it, but was glad to see it. She was often when not on duty to her mistress, was in the company of Lieutenant Leroy, a good young man to be a second lieutenant, but he was always a gentleman and even appeared to be courting the maid a little. Pellew had impressed upon the crew that if anyone so much looked at his niece of the maid wrong, they would swing.

Elizabeth herself liked to read on deck and would often be perched on a gun as the ship moved and she read or she would watch the waves. Of course as a gunner's wife she knew more than she should about the guns and even spoke to the men who were working about her. They seemed amazed she would speak to them, but they were honest with her.

Pellew watched her. Her hand would often touch her swell. It took two months to return to England and by then she was showing visibly, though she still could hide it under layers of cloth, though for not much longer. She saw no reason to on the ship and had even started to waddle.

Pellew was amazed. She was not far along and yet she was showing quite a bit. He wondered if Hobbs had fathered twins on her. That was dangerous for the woman and she would need extra care in the coming months.

He found it interesting she never got seasick and in fact had once climbed up to the crow's nest to look up with the captain. It surprised him, but she navigated the ropes very well, even with her swollen belly. If anything it kept her weight forward to the ropes as she moved much like a small spider.

They met up with a frigate half way to England who would carry them the rest of the way. The _HMS Boadicea _would take them to Portsmouth. The frigate was not as smooth in the water and the three of them were quite cozy in the captain's quarters, but Pellew insisted the women use it as much as they needed and were to summon him when he could return.

Their arrival in Portsmouth was overcast, but not raining currently. The young women sat aft whole Commodore Pellew sat forward of the small runner boat. On the dock a wave caught Elizabeth by surprise and she had cut herself on the dock.

She walked to the carriage thinking it only a scratch and ignored the stinging pain. The maid and her uncle climbed in and they headed to her uncle's home after their chests were loaded. It was the porter who noted the blood on the lady's dress.

Pellew got out and lifted his niece's skirt to reveal the long cut along her shin that was bleeding more than it should. Grunting he lifted her down and then swung her into his arms, despite her protests, and carried her into the house calling for water and a doctor to be summoned.

She was set down on a chair in the parlor and he noted that the two maids appeared with water and towels. He lifted the girl's skirt up and then looked at the cut. "Why did you not say anything?"

"I thought it was a scratch maybe a bruise."

He grunted and nodded to her maid to wash it.

Lady Jane walked into the room and gasped seeing her niece laying back with the maid rinsing a very bloody piece of linen. "What the devil happened, Sir Edward?"

"She tripped on the dock."

"Have you summoned a doctor?"

"Of course Madam." He said.

Lady Jane noted the girl's swollen belly and looked at Edward. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked shrilly. "I invited the Major for tea and his bride has her belly under her chin and is bleeding."

"There are days you are too efficient, Madam." Pellew said. "I had hoped to allow her to gain her land legs back before we had him come."

"He has been worried and was so thankful when he heard of her being returned to us. How will we explain her belly?"

"How you should explain it aunt." Elizabeth said looking up at her. "I am already wed and I carry my husband's child."

"What?!"

Pellew lifted a hand and sighed. "Sit down my dear before you have a nosebleed." He looked at his niece and then back to his lady wife. "She is correct. She is wedded, bedded, and has a child on the way."

"And her husband?"

"Is serving in my navy." Pellew said and left it at that.

She nodded and sat down. The doctor made sure the girl was well and saw to the cut. It was thankfully not deep, but bleed a fair amount. He suggested boiling nails and making the girl drink it with tea to help her body. Meanwhile, the two maids helped the girl upstairs to her bed.

The doctor followed with Pellew and then also listened to her belly and looked at Pellew. "I cannot tell if she has twins, but her belly would indicate it if you are correct in the months."

"She is a little over four months by my reckoning."

"Indeed. We shall have to keep a close eye on her. At the very least the baby will be large. Was your husband a large man, my lady?"

"Yes." She said looking up at him.

Pellew sighed. He heard the bell. "That would be the major. Thank you Doctor." He looked at his niece. "Are you going to hide here or will you come down?"

"You do not think he will be offended?"

"Certainly since your aunt did not warn him, but I will see that you are not harmed."

She nodded. He walked downstairs. She heard her uncle greet the man she despised.

Z+Z

She finally came down the stairs, her clothing whispering on the wooden steps. Her cut ached a little, but did not impede her walking. She sighed and entered the parlor. She wore a dress that did nothing to hide her condition and perhaps even enhanced it. She waddled in and the men stood up.

"Ahh there you are, Bess." Sir Edward said holding some claret. "She still looks so beautiful does she not?"

"Is this some sort of joke, Sir Edward?" The major asked as she sat down beside her uncle. His handsome face twisted. "What is that in her belly?"

"I believe it is a child, Major unless pirates are feeding their prisoners better these days." Pellew said in amusement as he sipped his wine before sitting down.

"My wife…was taken by pirates?!"

"I was never your wife, sir." Elizabeth put in. She looked at him levelly.

"Then whose baby is it?"

"My husband's." She said a somewhat self-satisfied smile on her face.

"I beg your pardon? You were promised to me. You disappeared two years ago and here you are as bold as brass with another man's child and you tell me you are married."

"Yes and happily." She said sipping her claret.

"Who is he? He should know better than to…"

"Harm him I will kill you with my own hands."

"Bess." Pellew said in warning. "The major is just making conversation." He looked at the Major.

The major coughed. "Of course Sir Edward. Have you met her husband?"

"Indeed I have. A great man, large from all his duties on his ship."

"His name?"

"Mr. Hobbs."

"Mr. Not Lieutenant, captain, sir, or lord?" The major sneered.

Elizabeth's eyes flared. "No, but he is twice your size in all things, Major." She said. "I would love to see you handle a gun of a seventy-four."

"He is a gunner?"

"Yes. And a good man. After all he married me before he knew who I was."

"And you did not make her put it aside?" The major said to Pellew.

"And shame her further?" Pellew asked. "With a man's child in her womb it would be hard enough to get her here and marry her to you before you noticed." He sighed. "I approved of the marriage. The man is a credit to His Majesty's service."

"He should be flogged for rape not congratulated." The major said.

"You cannot rape the willing." Elizabeth smiled. "And since I was more than willing. Every time he had me I thought how much of a relief it was that it was not you." She said rising to her feet.

"Bess!" Pellew gasped. Women did not say such things. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Good day, uncle, aunt. I assume you can see the major out. I am tired. The journey has warn me."

"Very well." Pellew said. She kissed his cheek and then walked toward the door after casting the major a look.

"Why you little whore…"

"Major that is enough." Pellew hissed.

"How do you expect me to take that insult sir?"

"You will take it like a man and not slander my niece, sir. Good day to you. I am sure you can find your own way out."

"Edward…" Jane protested.

The major left and Jane looked at her husband. "She gets her spirits from your side of the family Edward. Your sister was the same. Hoydens." She shook her head. "She must learn to curb that temper of hers in society."

Pellew looked at her. "Perhaps society should have a taste of what it is to be English. Her husband is a gunner and I have seen for myself what his education has done to her language. However, to her credit, Bess taught him to read and write. He has to be the only gunner in the Service who can do that."

"But he is a gunner." Jane protested. "A gunner." She looked up. "What is a gunner?"

"A man in charge of the guns. He has several crews and he makes sure the guns are kept up."

"He is an NCO. A nobody…" She hissed. "He is a nobody married to a viscountess."

"Indeed, but she remains titled. She could by him a commission if he wished, but I am not sure he would do well in command of more than a gun deck."

She scoffed and walked away from him shaking her head.

Pellew smiled as he reflected. His niece had insulted the son of a powerful man. Unlike her husband if the major was put in command he would lead the men to disaster since he could likely not figure out which side of a map was which. No, he was proud of his niece for sticking to her guns, so to speak.

He heard a creak upstairs and knew she was in her room with her maid. He would make sure the Retribution came back to Portsmouth for repairs and new orders and spent Christmas here where Hobbs could be with his wife and child when it came. God help him if were twins.

Pellew chuckled. Twins. That was all the family needed. A set of fiery haired twins running amok, and yet he would enjoy every moment of it since his own family would be there as well. His youngest was only four now.


	7. The Homecoming Unexpected

The Lady and the Gunner

Chapter 7 – The Homecoming Unexpected

Lady Elizabeth Hobbs, as she styled herself, was very large. It was two weeks to Christmas and the doctor wondered if she would make it to her due date into January. She was large, larger even than she had been at Michaelmas, which had been the first week of October. She had been confirmed to be carrying twins.

Moving about tired her easily, but she went for walks unless the weather was bad. Portsmouth was notoriously cloudy and it was up to her cousin, Emma who was a year younger than she and the oldest of Emma's brothers, Pownoll to keep her company.

It was raining this day and Elizabeth looked out the window as the rain fell in sheets. Soon it would turn to snow and she would be confined to the house. She sighed and took the tea Maybelle offered her. A carriage pulled up to the house.

She cocked her head and looked at Emma who was nearby. "Are we expecting visitors?"

"Not that I know of." She answered.

Then there was a knock.

Z+Z

Sir Edward Pellew stood in his offices in the fortifications of Portsmouth as the rain fell. There was a knock. He sighed. "Enter." He called without turning. He stood hands behind him watching the rain. Well, well, Mr. Hobbs had proven himself very well over the last months and the accounts from Hornblower made Pellew happy to have the man as a nephew by marriage. He was well on his way to being Pellew's age with his little wife who was only eighteen, finally the age in which her inheritance would be bestowed upon her. Dear lord, the gunner had no idea how rich he was. The prize money alone he had gotten gave him over three hundred pound, more than a gunner would ever see and his lady wife had a fortune in the thousands. Enough to certainly buy him a commission somewhere. Perhaps under Hornblower.

His staff captain opened the door. "Captain Hornblower and Mr. Hobbs of the _Retribution_ as requested, sir."

"Very good, thank you Captain Millet."

Pellew heard the door shut before he turned. "I have heard you have taken many spoils of war, captain. Very good. As reward, your men will be staying here for Christmas while the _Retribution_ is repaired."

Hornblower nodded. "Thank you sir."

Pellew's gaze lifted to Hobbs who was standing flanking his captain. "And you. Are you grateful for your leave?"

"Of course sir." He said.

"You have lost weight man." Pellew said eyeing him.

"A bit of rough times I am afraid sir." Hobbs said. "But we managed."

"Spoken like a gunner." Pellew mused. "Well then go on then. Hornblower there are a number of inns I can recommend to you, but I hope you will do me the honor of joining my family for Christmas."

"It would be a pleasure sir."

Pellew nodded. "Hobbs."

"Sir." The man said.

"I am sure you are most eager to see your wife, sir. So if your captain will dismiss you, I have a carriage ready to take you to her."

Hobbs' eyes sparkled a little as he took a breath. "Is she well, sir?"

"As well as can be expected, but you know how damn temperamental the Irish can be." Pellew said. "She has taken to throwing things to show her displeasure since she can no longer move."

Hobbs smirked a little.

"Find that funny do you?" Pellew asked.

The smile dropped. "No sir."

Pellew smiled. "You will be a gentleman under my roof sir. We need to learn to at least tolerate each other."

"Yes sir."

"Excuse me sir, but why would you know his wife so well, sir?" Hornblower asked. "I mean he speaks of little else and has kept to himself often, reading, writing…." He paused. "Helping the other men read a little…"

"Her education has served you well then." Pellew said.

"It has, sir." Hobbs said.

"In answer to your question, your gunner here is my nephew by marriage and his wife has been in my household since we sailed back from Jamaica."

"I had heard he had married, it was Elizabeth, the woman we found being held by pirates, a merchants' orphan daughter."

"She is an orphan, just from a rather powerful family, sir." Hobbs said.

"And you said nothing. Hell's teeth man, you could have been killed in some of the actions." Hornblower hissed at Hobbs.

"I did not want any special treatment as her husband. And I still do not, sir."

Hornblower nodded. "Very well. You are dismissed until the Retribution sails again, Mr. Hobbs."

"Sir."

"Best of luck to you." Hornblower said taking his hand. "I hear she is near to her birthing. I hope it is a strong lad."

Hobbs took his hand and smiled at him. "I am hoping for a girl, sir. One who looks like her, I can hope."

"She would be a rather ugly babe if she looked like you, sir." Pellew said smiling.

Hobbs laughed then. "Indeed sir." He looked to Hornblower. "Then I shall see you at Christmas."

"Indeed. Commodore. I shall see you both at Christmas then."

Pellew took his hand and Hornblower left. Hobbs remained where he stood and looked to Pellew. "She has a temper does she?"

"Oh Aye. Even worse than her mother. God in heaven I have never heard such things from a woman."

Hobbs sighed. "I suspect you all blame me for that."

"Certainly my wife does, sir, but I have blamed it on her tenure as a merchant daughter." He wiggled his eyebrows. "They are worse than sailors you know."

Hobbs smiled and shook his head. "When may I go see her, sir?"

Pellew shook his head. "First a brandy. You will need it man."

Hobbs took it and watched Pellew and then drank the shot and let the strong alcohol burn down his throat. He looked at the amused face of the Commodore. "Thank you sir."

"Indeed. Now you may go to her. The coach is waiting outside to take you to her."

"You are not coming sir?"

"And spoil you seeing her for the first time in seven months, hell no. Go on then." He smiled nodding for the door.

"Thank you sir." Hobbs said going to the door.

The coach ride was less than five minutes, but it seemed like hours. How had she changed? Pellew made no mention of the child being born and he had heard in the later months they were often angry from the hormones raging in their bodies. He sighed as the coach stopped.

He opened the door and stepped out, putting on his hat and walking to the door. He knocked.

A young mulatto woman opened the door. "Yes?"

"I am here to call on, Mrs. Hobbs, Miss."

"Come in before you drown then." The maid said.

He nodded and came in. He was wearing his seal skin long coat, and hat. He removed his hat and looked about at the house. There were so many nice things he was afraid to move himself.

A woman appeared at the stair. An older woman, with sharp eyes and a haughty look. She had to be the lady of the house, Lady Pellew. "Well, well. Look what the storm has brought us, Libby."

"Let me take your coat, sir." The maid said. He nodded and removed it and offered it to her and his hat. She took them with a smile and bowed to him.

"Thank you." He said.

The woman stepped closer and Hobbs stood, hands behind him as he regarded her. "You need not burden yourself by speaking to the staff, Mr. Hobbs." She looked at him. "You are certainly a giant among men. I can see how your size would be good as a gunner." Her voice dripped hate.

"Forgive me, Madam. We have not been introduced. I am Mr. Hobbs. You are the aunt of my wife, I do believe." He said taking her hand and kissing the knuckles as he bowed.

"Well someone at least taught you how to address a woman. I am Lady Jane Pellew." She said nodding to him. "So I am to understand you are the husband of my dear, niece then?" She narrowed her eyes. "She turned down a Major for you. What a young little idiot."

"I could not agree more, but here we are." He said evenly.

"Leave him be, aunt." Came a soft voice on the stair.

Lady Jane sighed. "Very well."

Elizabeth stood with Emma helping her stand, her very full belly making it hard for her to stand upright. She smiled down at Hobbs. Hobbs forgot all sense of decorum and ran to her. "Lizzy!" He gasped. Emma stepped back as his wife stood back on the landing and looked at him.

"Jami." Elizabeth breathed.

He pulled her to him for a kiss and his hands were in her hair and around her. "Oh I love you so." He whispered. He stepped back, an arm around her, the other going to her massive belly. He caressed the swell lovingly. "You look beautiful."

She hissed. "Come off it. I look like a house." She looked up at him a laugh in her eyes. "Jami. Oh Jami, you are home for Christmas."

"More importantly for you and our child." He said looking at her before he kissed her again. He held her gently by her face, feeling her belly press against him. He could not be happier.

"Sir, my cousin must rest. She is so easily tired." Emma said behind him.

He pulled back and Elizabeth smiled. "My cousin is a bit over protective, Jami. My dearest cousin Emma Pellew."

Hobbs turned. "A pleasure, my dear, and you are right. Come, where is her room?"

"This way sir."

He nodded and walked with his wife, supporting her to her room. He helped her drop onto the divan before he sat in the chair beside her. Emma watched him wearily. "Oh come now." Elizabeth said. "He is my husband not just some man, Emma."

Emma nodded. "Sorry sir." She said.

Hobbs caught her elbow. "No I am grateful to have someone as protective of her as I am. Thank you cousin Emma."

"Can I call you Jami too?" She asked. "I like the name."

"Of course if you wish." He said looking at her. She was a small girl for her age and looked like a twig the gunner could snap at will.

He sighed and looked at Elizabeth. His hand went to her belly. "When are you to give birth?"

"Any day now, I hope." She muttered.

Emma smiled. "The babes have been making her very tired, Jami."

"Babes?" He looked up sharply and then looked at his wife.

"On account of my size. The doctor seems to think I am bearing twins." Elizabeth said.

The look on Hobbs face made Elizabeth smile. He bent his head and kissed her belly and sighed. "So beautiful."

All she could do was smile and laugh at the look of adoration in his eyes.

Z+Z

Dinner was an interesting affair. Sir Edward had returned home and had arrived, dripping as the maid took his things, he noted his niece descending the stairs with Hobbs at her elbow supporting her, looking like a maid as he fretted over her stepping down.

He nodded to them, the gunner saluted out of habit and then helped his wife down the last stair.

Pellew smiled. "Well it does me good to see you about niece."

"It is at Mr. Hobbs' insistence."

Hobbs smiled tolerantly. "She needs to have her supper sir."

"Indeed. Come then I am sure my Lady wife is waiting."

Indeed she was. Her eyes narrowed as the man helped his wife into a chair and then sat beside her next to Pellew. Pellew was at the head of the table and his wife and children were about it other than the smaller three who were two young for such a table and indeed were already abed.

The conversation was civil as Hobbs answered the direct questions of the Lady. Jane seemed to watch him like an insect while Pellew treated the man with respect and told him to speak of his exploits on the _Retribution_.

Hobbs obliged to the entertainment of the boys, commodore, and his wife who was listening.

After Pellew invited him to the side room for a brandy while the women fussed about Elizabeth and saw her upstairs.

"I admire your courage." Pellew said offering the man a glass.

Hobbs took it and stood at ease. He sipped the brandy and regarded the man. "How so, sir?"

"You faced the enemy well. I have no doubt your actions have served you well."

"The enemy sir?"

"My lady wife finds your presence to be a bother. Never you mind. She will come around eventually. You are a good man Mr. Hobbs."

"Thank you sir."

He finished his brandy and walked up the stairs. He encountered Lady Pellew there with a candle. She narrowed her eyes at him, but he merely smiled and bowed to her as he continued up to his wife's room.

Elizabeth was abed, not sleeping, but on her side listening to the rain.

"Lizzy?"

"Yes?"

"You are not asleep?"

"It is getting harder to sleep." She said.

He came to her and touched her cheek. "You are not in labor are you?" His eyes held concern.

"No." she said.

He nodded and began to undress. He then sighed after stoking the fire and climbed into the bed with her. He sighed burying his face in her hair, breathing in her scent and feeling her body against him. Good lord he had not been in a soft bed in months and to have the body of his wife next to him made him smile.

He kissed her shoulder. "I love you so much." His hand caressed her belly. The child moved under his hand. He gasped at the feel and he sat up. "Was that…?"

"Yes. It was a baby."

He grinned and laid his head against her, his cheek pressed to her. The baby moved and fluttered. He chuckled feeling it ripple and move. He turned his head and kissed her softly. "Hello, my angel. Do you know your Papa already?"

He felt her belly tighten under his cheek and hand and looked at her curiously. She had her eyes closed and he touched her arm. She looked up at him, her eyes held a twinge of pain. She looked up at him and smiled though it was more of a grimace. "That is nothing."

"That was a contraction." He said. He had felt them on the stock animals and one lady whom they had rescued and had been in a skiff with them. He had helped in the delivery of the baby in the small boat before they could return to the _Retribution_. He gained the respect of the men with him for his level head and his ability to keep the woman calm. The baby had come when they were not expecting it, likely the stress of and attack on her port home, but she was an Englishwoman. The baby had come right before the _Retribution_ had come around a spit of land. Captain Hornblower had commended him and even Styles and Matthews had been impressed as he cut the cord and had washed the baby's face to clear it so it could breathe. The mother was thankful and had named her new son Jamison after her large rather bemused midwife.

His wife had been amused by the story when he told it to her before they had come to dinner. She now looked at him tolerantly as he sat there, his ponytail over one shoulder feeling her belly as the contraction subsided. She smiled at him. "They are false contractions, the doctor has told me. The real thing will take me to the floor and making me cry out."

He nodded a little and pressed his cheek to her. He was satisfied with that for the moment. He had to admit his wife was not screaming in pain as the poor woman had been when she had fought her contractions with the five men about her. Gunner Hobbs being the most senior too charge and the others were happy to follow his lead.

She smiled and caressed his hair as she settled feeling him against her. Eventually he moved to his pillow and sighed relaxing holding her possessively.

Z+Z

The Lady of the house somewhat warmed to the gunner when he had helped her. It had taken about a week for her to even be remotely civil to him. He, however, treated her with respect. Something Pellew had noted to his wife. He may be lower born, but he knew how to show respect and be civil, which was more than she was being to him. After he had been grudgingly civil until she had saved her in the atrium one day.

She had nearly been crushed and he had saved her. Even she had to admit having a man as powerful as he was around could be of use. She also had to admit to the love she saw between him and her niece. He was a good man and it was her pride getting in the way.

A heavy object had fallen and trapped her in the atrium. He liked it there. He could listen to the rain and look at the plants she kept there. More than once she had found him on a bench quietly reading a book as his wife rested. She had no idea he could read and he was reading a translation of Dante's _Inferno_. She had commented that it was not material that really suited him. He had looked up greeted her by standing and replied he was actually interested more in understanding the references his wife and Pellew used at times. He then returned to his book and lifted a leg up becoming comfortable on his perch, clearly showing she had not phased him in the slightest.

No one was in the house whom could help except him. He had heard her cries when he had come to read once more after seeing his wife to resting. He had heard her and looked about. He then saw her pinned under the fallen statue. It was clear that it has somehow been moved to the side, perhaps to clean around, but it had fallen off its pedestal. Thankfully it was small. Smaller than a man, but made of solid stone it would be heavy. If it moved it would crush her legs doing her injury.

"Mr. Hobbs." She said. "Help me." She said looking up at him. He was in his blue pants, white shirt, and waistcoat. His hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. She had to admit that though the years had weathered him, he was still a handsome man. A tall man. Though only a couple inches taller than her husband, he was easily twice his breath in shoulders. He took in the situation with caution not wishing to harm her more.

He looked at her and unfolded his arms. He knelt down looked the statue over. It could not weigh more than his twenty-four pounder guns. He looked at the marble and lifted it, straining with effort, but he freed her and set it upright. He sighed and looked down at her.

She had moved to the side and he sighed sweat on his brow from the exertion of lifting the statue back. He looked at her and had knelt down. "Are your legs injured?" He asked looking at her.

"Scrapped maybe. I cannot tell."

"Can you move them?"

She moved them, but hissed a bit in pain. He looked at her. "May I?" He asked. She knew he was going to check for injuries. The man was used to battle wounds and she nodded swallowing her pride for the moment. "Very well." She said. She sighed. She had been impressed with the ease he had lifted the statue and he looked at her kindly.

He lifted her skirts to her knees where her stockings were. He felt them and she hissed a little in pain, but nodded. She was bruised, but nothing broken, thank God.

"Well?"

"You will be sore a few days, my lady, but nothing is broken." He said pulled her skirts back. He rose to his feet, joints popping a bit as he did. He sighed remembering he was no longer a youth. He sighed and moved his neck feeling his neck crack. He then bent and offered his hands.

She took them and he helped her to her feet. She gasped her body becoming vertical too quickly. He caught her against him as she swooned. He held her a moment as her hand pressed to her head. He sighed looking at her. He wrapped her arm about his powerful shoulders and shifted her in his arms so that one arm was around her back and the other was under her knees. He lifted and carried her out of the atrium, turning so he could carry her through the doors sideways.

He startled Maybelle who had been in the hallway. He looked at her as he walked sideways in the narrow hallways. "Maybelle, some water if you please." He said to her. "And a pillow or two. Perhaps a finger of spirits to revive the Lady."

"Of course sir."

"Thank you."

He walked to the parlor and laid her on a fainting couch and knelt beside her as he gently tapped her cheek. "Lady Pellew?"He asked looking at her.

Her eyes came into focus as she looked at him. "Mr. Hobbs." She said looking at him.

He nodded as he looked up as Maybelle brought him a small pitcher of water and a basin with a cloth. She also held a small shot glass. Hobbs nodded looking up at her. "Thank you Maybelle."

"Will that be all, sir?"

"For now." He nodded. Hobbs supported the Lady's head as he gently pressed it to her lips. "Drink." He said softly.

She did so and winced at the burn, but felt her pains easing at the small sip of alcohol. He poured water into the basin. He wetted a cloth in the basin as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows revealing his strong arms that were riddled with scars from small burns from powder, the hot guns, and even some from small wounds he had received. She could not see the scars on his back nor the cut on his bicep from where he tried to stop his captain from being shot. He also had a small scar by his temple from Randall at his desertion when he had hit Hobbs with the butt of a rifle. His hair hid that one from view.

He wrung out the cloth and then folded it and pressed it to her brow. She looked up at him and smiled a little. "I would have never thought such a brute could be so gentle."

"I am not a brute, my lady."

"No." She agreed. She touched his arm. "Forgive me. I have been unkind to you."

"I am not of your station. I can understand your reluctance to accept me."

"I am starting to see what Bess sees in you." She said.

The door opened and the Commodore came in. He was startled by the scene before him and stepped forward. "What the hell happened here?"

Hobbs rose to his feet. "Your Lady wife had an accident in the atrium, sir. I am caring for her." He coughed. A statue fell on her.

"You did not call a doctor?" Pellew asked.

"No sir. She insisted I not, sir." Hobbs said.

"There is no need, Edward." Lady Jane said. She smiled a little. "I am being well looked after. I dare say that after the number of wounds he has seen, I am an easy charge."

He smiled at her. "Indeed, my lady. And you are not nearly as fuss as the woman whose babe I helped into the world."

Pellew regarded them. "Well I do believe my wife is warming to you sir."

"Yes, I believe I am." She said smiling as she took Hobbs' hand in hers. "You must tell me the story of you helping a woman birth a babe soon."

"There is not much to tell."

"Balderdash, man." Pellew said. "I read the report. You saved both their lives and the delivered the child. No false modesty now, hum?"

Hobbs nodded. "Very well, my lady. I will tell you at dinner."

She smiled up at him. "Do you wish to go back to your reading, sir? I fear I interrupted your time."

"It was worth it, my lady. Actually I will sit here, if I may while you recover."

"I would be glad of your company." She said nodding to a seat near her.

"Well, well." Sir Edward said. "A day for surprises it would seem."

Hobbs nodded and dropped into the chair and opened the book he had been carrying. "I had to start a new book, Madam."

"Oh? What now?

"Vol-tai-ri?" He asked looking at the cover. "Actually I was wondering if you could tell me, Madam?"

"Voltaire." She smiled at him. "That is most impressive, Mr. Hobbs."

Pellew looked at him and chuckled. "You will soon have my library read, sir."

"I doubt that sir. This will take me some time to work out the words. I will doubtless have to ask my wife for the meanings of some words."

"You can ask any of the three of us." Lady Jane said.

He nodded relaxing. Pellew smiled at him and walked from the room. So he had charmed his wife. Good for him. Two days ago she had been polite, but cold. Now she was willing to help him read books that even Pellew had not read more than once.

The gunner was comfortable reading while his wife reclined on the couch. Pellew sighed. At least peace in his household.

There was a muted crash upstairs followed by soft footfalls. A small voice came from the stairs. "Is someone there?"

Hobbs looked at Pellew and rose to his feet, setting the book down as they both moved to the stairs where the girl stood. It was Emma.

"What is it child?" Hobbs asked looking down at her.

"It's Bess. I think she is in labor." The girl said looking winded. She had scratches on her arms. Hobbs had no doubt it was from her cousin's grip in the middle of the hard contractions. The young woman in the boat had broken a bone in Style's hand as he held it to help her through the pains.

"Are you sure?" Pellew asked.

"She was bent over and there was blood under her when she moved. She says it hurts badly, Papa."

"For how long?" Pellew asked.

"She has been in pain for nearly an hour, but the blood came on the last pain." Emma said.

Hobbs looked at Pellew. "Her waters broke sir. Fetch the midwife if you would be so kind, sir." He moved to Emma and cupped her chin. "Go tell the maids to boil water and find towels." He said looking at her. "Then attend your lady mother. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Jami." She said quivering with excitement and nerves.

"Good, girl." He breathed and kissed her brow then stepped back to allow her around him.

"She picked a damn fine time for it. It is snowing hard." Pellew said putting on his great coat to go outside.

"Well it is a gunner baby, sir, naturally it will be stubborn and come when it wills."

Pellew grinned at the gunner's humor as he opened the door. "Indeed sir."


End file.
